


Sickness

by Fiamminga



Series: The Cure [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Loki deve trovare e uccidere Thor ma ops qualcosa va storto, M/M, Miðgarðr | Midgard, No Avengers, non è necessario aver letto Disease, tutto si svolge in una sola notte
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamminga/pseuds/Fiamminga
Summary: Loki non è mai stato esposto al tempio e Odino non l'ha mai adottato. Cresciuto con l'odio per gli asgardiani e invidia per gli esseri umani, cerca Thor –che non ha mai visto- sulla Terra, con l'ordine del re Laufey di ucciderlo e vendicare Farbauti e i suoi primi due figli uccisi in guerra. Una veggente gli dice di attendere pazientemente la sua preda ma il principe di Jotunheim deve fare i conti con la sua stessa anima e con il suo desiderio di libertà e a metterlo in difficoltà e a rubargli il respiro in una sola notte ci sarà un vichingo biondo e sconosciuto che non vuole svelare il suo nome. Dal testo: «Ora leggi anche nella mente?». Il biondo si voltò e piegò perché era diversi gradini sopra di lui «No, so che ti piaccio». «Oh, per la miseria, sapevo che sei un narcisista inguaribile ma non credevo così tanto. Bè, indovina un po'? Non mi piaci»«Si invece»«No, diamine!»





	

**Sickness**

 

 

 

**Parte prima: nei fiordi norvegesi ci sono i vichinghi.**

 

Midgard è affollata.

Questo è stato il primo pensiero del principe di Jotunheim quando vi era arrivato. Sette miliardi di persone. Quando pensava alle potenzialità di quel pianeta, a quanto aveva da offrire e quanto stava sostenendo una razza inutile e prolifica come formiche, quando invece avrebbe potuto evitare che la sua, di razza, si riducesse all'orlo dell'estinzione... Ma chiuse gli occhi e aspirò l'aria che puzzava di smog ed era così tanto diversa da quella fredda che ghiacciava i polmoni di casa sua. Il cielo era terso e il sole spendeva in quel giorno di maggio.

Caldo.

Maledettamente caldo. Non pensava che sarebbe mai arrivato a sudare in vita sua, ma dovette asciugarsi le gocce che gli imperlavano la fronte spaziosa. Camminava piano, ritto e con il mento all'insù tra i palazzi colorati di quella città. Alcuni lo guardavano mentre passava ma non gli sembrava che fossero occhiate di sospetto o di timore. Delle donne gli avevano sorriso sotto la fermata di un autobus e poi avevano riso tra loro. Sospettava di essere in qualche modo attraente in quel suo sembiante umano. Non aveva avuto la voglia né la fantasia necessaria per trovare un aspetto diverso da quello che avrebbe avuto se fosse stato umano, ma ugualmente non era abbastanza ferrato in materie umane per sapere quanto potesse dare nell'occhio. Perciò era ora ad Oslo in ricognizione. Nei registi di suoi padre Laufey aveva trovato delle descrizioni geografiche della Terra, o per lo meno delle zone che avevano cercato di colonizzare e non voleva arrischiarsi a fare passi falsi in territori di cui non conosceva nulla.

Due settimane in quella società primitiva e credeva di averla capita abbastanza. La gente comunicava con quell'attrezzo rozzo che chiamava "Telefono" e si muoveva ancora usando la ruota. Barbari. Quelle automobili erano strumenti infernali che facevano rumori terribili, puzzavano e mandavano miasmi neri. Disgustoso. Per lo meno erano arrivati ad inventare gli aerei. E avevano i tram che si muovevano a corrente elettrica su piste prestabilite. Forse avevano una qualche intelligenza.

Alla fine era riuscito a procurarsi una casa vicino al parco di Vigeland e la vista era una piacevole architettura immersa nel verde, e sopra gli alberi svettavano guglie di chiese, qualche gru da costruzione e grattacieli ancora più in là nell'orizzonte. L'appartamento era in alto, e questo gli piaceva. Aveva quattro stanze ed era abbastanza spazioso da non doversi sentire troppo rinchiuso tra quelle strette mura. Ad Utgarða aveva un palazzo intero, per quanto decadente, che poteva dargli la possibilità di guardare un intero mondo che cadeva a pezzi. Invece Midgard era calda e c'era un dolce vento che gli smuoveva i capelli neri accuratamente sistemati all'indietro. La camicia si gonfiava piano sotto la giacca ondeggiante, ma non si preoccupò di rassettarla immediatamente. Guardava dal pontile il porto a ferro di cavallo che si incuneava tra il fiordo e la terra. I gabbiani erano animali ancora più stupidi degli umani e il loro gracchiare era irritante, ma il loro volteggiare pacifico sopra le teste dei passanti rimandava a qualche antica pratica di auspici.

Si chiese se sarebbe stato capace di trovare, tra quei sette miliardi di anime, quella che interessava a lui. Quella che doveva spezzare.

Un mese prima era stato chiamato da Laufey davanti al suo trono. Suo padre non l'aveva mai apprezzato, probabilmente mai amato, ma conosceva abbastanza bene le sue buone qualità di mago per conferirgli quell'incarico.

_Il figlio di Odino è andato sulla terra. Le voci delle mie spie dicono che l'abbia fatto solo per trovare nuovi ambienti in cui divertirsi, e vista la stupidità di suo padre alla sua stessa età non me ne sorprendo. Va' lì su Midgard e trovalo. Sii capace di fare ciò in cui Farbauti ha fallito e uccidi Thor Odinson._

Poteva essere stato facile mescolarsi agli umani, anche trovare un modo per passare inosservato tra loro... ma come trovare il figlio di Odino? Emise un gemito di frustrazione e si rassettò i capelli passandosi una mano sulla testa e si voltò per tornare a casa, a piedi per smaltire la rabbia.

Aveva provato a divinare il viso del principe. Aveva provato un incantesimo di localizzazione. Aveva studiato libri e libri per trovare un modo per rintracciarlo ed aggirare quello che era vistosamente un incantesimo protettivo di occultamento. _Frigga, sua madre, probabilmente._ Sapeva che era una maga molto potente e sicuramente non avrebbe mandato il suo primo figlio allo sbaraglio nei nove mondi quando c'erano nemici del padre che - come lui - avrebbero solo voluto vederlo morire in qualche modo ignobile che gli avrebbe precluso il Valhalla. Alla fine, disperato, si era recato segretamente, occultato dai migliori incanti, dalla Volva.

La veggente lo aveva accolto e lui le aveva chiesto come e se avrebbe mai incontrato il figlio di Odino. La donna aveva sorriso oltre il braciere bruciante e lo aveva chiamato per nome: «Loki, principe di Jotunheim e figlio di Laufey e Farbauti» aveva guardato il fuoco, poi il suo viso semi nascosto dalle pellicce che solitamente portava e poi aveva riso «Vattene! Non hai bisogno del mio aiuto né che io ti dica nulla che sia rilevante per te. Vai su Midgard e aspetta. Egli verrà da te»

Ma non gli aveva detto quando, né dove, né come. Loki rabbrividiva ancora. Il sole calava oltre i palazzi e il cielo si tinteggiava di mille sfumature di violetto e di rosso come non era mai successo su Jotunheim. Imboccò così silenziosamente le strade che portavano a casa sua e camminò velocemente senza guardare i passanti. Le sue scarpe nere e lucide ticchettavano sul pavimento di pietra compatta del marciapiede. Non si sarebbe azzardato a vestirsi come un comunissimo terrestre. Nemmeno loro comprendevano la loro stessa moda, ma si sforzava di mettere quei terribili capi di abbigliamento che loro definivano Jeans, anche se solo dai colori scuri e comunque abbastanza eleganti da non sembrare tali ad una prima occhiata.

Imboccò la stradina che aveva imparato a conoscere e che tagliava tra piccoli negozietti e pub spesso affollati. Fu quando svoltò che finì contro quello che gli parve un muro di metallo quando ci andò contro e rimbalzò senza la minima grazia rischiando di finire a terra. Se non fosse stato che quel tipo non gli avesse anche versato la birra addosso avrebbe anche potuto semplicemente prenderlo a pungi e lasciarlo mezzo morto a terra, ma ora necessitava di una punizione capitale.

Però cambiò idea quando il tipo con cui si era scontrato lo afferrò per un braccio con la speranza di non farlo cadere a terra, scivolando poi insieme a lui sulla birra versata e ruzzolando sul pavimento come due sassi caduti da una montagna. «Attento!» disse con voce profonda, ma gli finì comunque sopra schiacciandolo sul pavimento come una sardina in una scatola di latta.

«Aah…» disse semplicemente il principe prima di riacquistare abbastanza diritto alla vista da poter vedere l'indubbiamente morto vivente che ancora respirava e che nel giro di poco sarebbe sicuramente spirato malissimo.

«Ti ho fatto male?» chiese l'energumeno biondo apprestandosi a levarsi da lui, dicendolo con una voce da bruto delle caverne, profonda come quella di un vichingo. Per l'appunto: quel tale era alto più di due metri, con le spalle larghe come un armadio a quattro ante e biondo come... come un vichingo. Teneva i capelli legati in una coda dietro la nuca ma le ciocche troppo corte della frangia gli sfuggivano. «Mi dispiace molto, amico mio»

_Amico mio_? Quel vichingo nella sua testa era morto già due volte, ma evidentemente voleva proprio soffrire.

«Aspetta, aspetta, ti aiuto!» e com'era prevedibile lo alzò con la sua forza bruta fino a metterlo dritto. «Davvero, perdonami, non ti ho visto svoltare l'angolo»

«Se avessi avuto la decenza di non ubriacarti già alle sette di sera, avrei potuto considerare le tue scuse» Loki lo guardò di traverso e poi esaminò il suo stato inguardabile. Aveva i pantaloni neri macchiati di polvere bianca arrivata probabilmente dalle scarpe del tale vichingo, la giacca tutta spiegazzata e la camicia bagnata di birra che gli si appiccicava addosso. Si guardò intorno dopo aver notato che mancava qualcosa.

«Vuoi questo?» Il vichingo aveva in una mano la sua sciarpa verde e dorata. Strappata. Lo fulminò con lo sguardo. Prima di afferrarla e contemplare il bel disegno a trecce che si era completamente sfaldato. «Scusa, davvero. Non volevo. Mi sembra costosa. Ci eri affeziono? Se mi dici quanto valeva posso comprartela»

Loki scosse la testa, appallottolò la sciarpa e la buttò a terra, seccato. «Figurati» lo guardò da capo a piedi. «Non potresti permetterti niente di quello che indosso» e probabilmente era vero. Vestiva con un appariscente cappotto rosso dal taglio squadrato, e una maglietta con lo scollo a V e pantaloni scuri. Aveva poggiato la bottiglia di birra su una rientranza del muro e lo guardava costernato, gli occhi azzurri che luccicavano come quelli di un cagnone che era stato rimproverato.

«Può non sembrare, ma guarda che sono ricco» rise, mettendosi i pugni sui fianchi «Sono molto importante, a dire il vero. Posso comprarti una nave intera piena di quello straccetto.»

«Certo, vostra altezza, ora mi concedete di andarvene al diavolo? O ti apposti qui per seccare i passanti?»

_Midgardiani inutili._

Il tipo rise di nuovo «AHAH!» emise come un vecchio cavernicolo. «Questo non sarebbe certo il mio genere di scherzi. Il mio amico Fandral sicuramente lo farebbe, ma certo tu gli piaceresti solo se avessi due tette e qualche centimetro in meno tra le gambe»

_Midgardiani volgari._

«A questo punto la compagnia di cui ti circondi non mi sorprende per nulla, signor importanza» poi fece per aggirarlo ma il tipo gli si piazzò davanti. Lo fece una seconda volta e ancora fu fermato. La terza volta lo fulminò: «Insomma si può sapere che vuoi? Non ti basta mandare al tappeto gli estranei, vantarti con gli sconosciuti e ubriacarti parlando dei tuoi amici improbabili? Devo picchiarti per farti levare dai piedi?»

Il vichingo sorrise quando lo guardò «Di un po' ma la tua lingua è sempre così tagliente? O sei così cortese solo con me?»

«Di solito le persone stupide mi innervosiscono»

«Senti, amico, permettimi di scusarmi in qualche modo! Non sia mai che si dica che qualcuno se ne sia andato offeso dopo avermi incontrato! Ti offro da bere» indicò con la testa il pub da cui probabilmente era uscito. Da quel posto veniva una musica allegra e del vociare tenue perché probabilmente c'erano ancora poche persone. «Un bicchiere solo» implorò.

«Non ho intenzione di fare alcunché con un bruto del genere. Togliti o dovrò veramente picchiarti»

«Ahah, amico! Anche se sei alto e da quello che vedo attraverso la maglietta non sei nemmeno piazzato così male, credimi, non riusciresti a farmi un graffio»

«Oh, io dico il contrario» Loki lo guardò di traverso «Presuntuoso e vanaglorioso, mancavano solo questi attributi per renderti un vichingo barbaro che urla alla battaglia e si scola fiumi di birra»

Il tale sorrise «Credo tu abbia capito benissimo. Ed è quello che sto facendo! Combatto nella gloriosa battaglia per convincerti a scolare fiumi di birra insieme»

Loki sospirò «Sei impossibile»

«Vieni con me, amico mio!» lo afferrò per una spalla - più forte di quanto Loki lo immaginasse - e lo tirò dentro il locale «Aspetta, ho un aspetto indecoroso»

«Non ti preoccupare, amico, se cercherai di conquistare le donne, ci riuscirai benissimo anche così» lo spinse dentro il pub che odorava di sigarette e che aveva un sovrabbondate uso di legni di quercia. «Non so se prendere questa cosa come un complimento o come un insulto»

Il vichingo per tutta risposta rise e gli batté una poderosa manata dalla spalla che gli fece uscire tutta l'aria dai polmoni. _Questo qua ha davvero la forza che dice di avere!_

 

**Parte seconda: lascia lavorare i commessi**

 

«Donna, dai da bere al mio amico!» urlò quel tale ad una donna dalle spalle larghe mentre lo faceva sedere ad un tavolo tondo spingendolo giù. La barista si affrettò a sorridergli accondiscendente e a preparare un boccale di vetro che mise immediatamente sotto la spina. «Avrei preferito del vino» disse tagliente Loki, incrociando elegantemente le braccia e accavallando le gambe.

«E allora vino sia!» il biondone andò trafelato al bancone e prese un boccale di birra scura per sé e un bicchiere di vetro scadente con del vino, presumibilmente per Loki. Ritornò tutto contento al tavolo e gli porse il bicchiere. Il principe lo girò un paio di volte nella mano e poi ne odorò la fragranza: dopo averne assaggiato pochissimo alzò un sopracciglio e decise che per quanto molto scadente e quasi annacquato, sarebbe potuto essere peggio.

Il vichingo si pulì le labbra dalla schiuma della birra con il dorso della mano e lo guardò «Tu sei proprio di un altro livello, amico mio. Qui non c'è nessuno che si comporta così» si voltò dall'altra parte e osservò gli avventori che parlottavano o cantavano la musica delle canzoni di sottofondo tenendosi le spalle a vicenda. «Non è il tuo ambiente»

«Invece è il tuo, presumo» vide l'altro sorridere e sospirò prendendo un altro sorso di vino «Tuttavia non si è seriamente visitato un nuovo paese, se non si frequentano anche posti lontani dal proprio ambiente. Culturale e sociale che sia.»

«Dici bene» concordò l'altro «Anche se non ho ancora avuto l'occasione di farlo»

Loki fu sorpreso da quelle parole «Sei un turista?»

«Sì!» Il biondone alzò il calice «Ma ai miei amici non andava l'idea di andare in esplorazione oggi, per cui ci siamo dati al riposo e ai festeggiamenti. Li puoi vedere, da qui» indicò con una mano sorprendentemente elegante e sottile degli uomini che se ne stavano in giro per la sala. «Quello è Hogun» indicò un tale con i lineamenti orientali che stava meditabondo vicino al tavolo da biliardo aspettando il suo turno come un guerriero in riflessione mistica prima della battaglia «Non è granché socievole, ma un grande amico, quando serve si può sempre fare affidamento su di lui. Poi c'è Fandral... il pervertito che ti dicevo prima»

«Non mi sorprende affatto» Loki osservò brevemente il bellimbusto biondo che sedeva ad un tavolo circondato da tre ragazze che ridacchiavano e lo ascoltavano mentre a quanto sembrava stava dicendo qualcosa di sorprendente e interessante. Distolse subito lo sguardo e prese ad analizzare le spaccature del vecchio tavolo di legno.

«E poi c'è Volstagg che, bé, parla da sé» poi ridacchiò. Stava parlando di una botte di lardo grande come una balena intenta a mangiare un hamburger gigante e bisunto mentre diceva qualcosa al tale cinese che lo ignorava ancora preda di qualche immersione meditativa - filosofica. Loki guardò il vichingo che ancora ridacchiava mentre beveva e osservava i suoi amici «Sono strani»

«Puoi ben dirlo! Sono i miei amici!»

Loki alzò gli occhi al cielo e si concentrò di nuovo sul vino, cercando di ignorare il fiume di parole inutili che ora uscivano dalla bocca di quel tale che pretendeva di raccontargli la storia della sua vita. Se solo il vino fosse stato più forte - e se i midgardiani fossero stati in grado di distillare qualcosa che potesse farlo veramente ubriacare - allora almeno avrebbe liberato la mente con i fumi dell'alcool. Invece, purtroppo, gli toccava sentire le sue stupide frasi.

«Siamo in vacanza... anzi, potremmo definirla una fuga: non abbiamo davvero chiesto a nessun di poter venire qui, né tanto mento avvisato i miei genitori - ti dicevo prima, sono influenti - e perciò non sappiamo davvero cosa fare. Siamo in giro da più di un mese e qui a dire il vero, ci si annoia. Abbiamo conosciuto persone del posto, ma non mi va di fraternizzare più del dovuto...»

«E cosa ti avrebbe fatto cambiare idea sul fraternizzare con me?»

«Non stiamo fraternizzando, più che altro ti sto vessando»

Loki dovette ammettere che era una giusta definizione e gli concesse un gesto accondiscendente col capo «Allora lasciali e va' per la tua strada. Gli amici servono a poco»

«Se gli amici "servono", allora non sono veri amici né tu sei un vero amico»

«Tutti serviamo a qualcosa. Tu ti stai servendo di me perché non volevi stare da solo mentre i tuoi amici sono evidentemente presi da altro e a giudicare da come me li hai presentati, immagino che siano sempre così. Ancora però devo capire a cosa mi servi tu, e cosa mi impedisce di spaccarti questo bicchiere sulla testa»

«Sei divertente!» rise.

Loki fece una smorfia «E tu non sei serio» lasciò il bicchiere ancora pieno di vino lontano da sé e fece per alzarsi. «Devo andarmene»

L'altro non lo fermò «Devi fare qualcosa di urgente?»

«Devo urgentemente toglierti da davanti ai piedi» digrignò i denti quanto lo sentì alzarsi e ridere, venendogli dietro. Si voltò e lo fronteggiò. «Ma insomma, vuoi lasciarmi in pace?»

«Perché dovrei, se è così divertente darti fastidio?»

«Bruto immaturo»

«Melodrammatico» sbuffò il vichingo. «Per favore, volevo solo evadere dalla solita compagnia. I miei amici mi presentano solo ragazze con cui credono potrei divertirmi, quando invece cerco qualcuno che mi mostri la città»

«Bé, hai sbagliato, io sono qui solo da due settimane e ne so meno di te. Perciò addio, non ti servo più» uscì dal locale spalancando la porta e uscendo dal vicolo raggiungendo la strada principale ancora trafficata. «Aspeeeeeeaaaaaah» Loki si era voltato e gli aveva tirato un pugno sul naso con tutta la decisione che aveva, e fortunatamente si rese conto di non aver perso la sua forza, perché quel tale si afferrò la faccia e si piegò in due, strabuzzando gli occhi e guardandolo come un vichingo guarderebbe... non lo so, un cristiano, magari.

«Lasciami stare» alzò poi un braccio per chiamare un taxi per sloggiare da lì il più velocemente possibile, quando invece salì sul veicolo, il tipo salì con lui, pulendosi il sangue sulla giacca. «Mi hai fatto male!» lo disse come se fosse stata una cosa impossibile, come se improvvisamente la luna fosse cascata giù dal cielo e se la fosse ritrovata in mano «Era il mio obiettivo» rispose Loki sbuffando. «Sai, non si picchia la gente per fargli piacere»

«Sei davvero una persona ricca di sorprese» e fece un ghigno.

_No. No, ti prego. Ditemi che con questo non sono diventato ancora più interessante ai suoi occhi!_ Emise un gemito quando ci pensò.

Il vichingo diede un indirizzo al tassista diverso da quello che aveva riferito Loki. «Che vuoi fare?»

«Voglio farmi perdonare. A quanto pare devo starti davvero antipatico» fece un altro sorriso «Vedi, questo è il genere di cose che non si possono fare con le ragazze, scapperebbero via urlando e ti denuncerebbero alla polizia»

«Io non lo faccio solo perché so che posso darti un altro pugno sul naso»

Il taxi si fermò davanti ad un negozio in una bella via in centro. Il vichingo gli diede diverse banconote e poi uscì fuori trascinandosi via anche Loki. Il tassista rimase ancora lì contando estasiato e meravigliato tutti quei soldi arrivati da un momento all'altro.

«Signora!» Il vichingo bussò energicamente alla porta di vetro del negozio, mentre stringeva ancora una forte mano sull'avambraccio di Loki, il quale lo rimproverò: «Smettila: non vedi che hanno giù chiuso?»

Infatti la donna all’interno faceva segno di no con la testa e agitava le mani indicando il cartello che in norvegese diceva : «Siamo chiusi»

Il vichingo non demorse. Alla fine, dopo che riuscirono a farsi aprire la porta dalla donna - che voleva solo minacciarli di chiamare la polizia - quel tale rumoroso e chiassoso le mise in mano un rotolo di chissà quanti soldi che quella nemmeno li contò e aprì immediatamente le porte e le richiuse dopo che furono entrati.

«Mi vuoi dire perché mi hai costretto a venire qui?»

«Perché, amico mio, mi voglio far perdonare» così si voltò verso la commessa che stava contemplando il denaro ricevuto e ordinò di far provare a Loki quanti più vestiti gli piacessero. «Non ho intenzione di fare niente di simile»

«Allora sceglierò io per te»

«Non mi conosci affatto, non sapresti scegliere»

L'altro sorrise con un’espressione di sfida, togliendosi la giacca sporca di sangue che gli era uscito dal naso (sorprendentemente non si era rotto né aveva danni esterni) e gli si avvicinò «Vuoi scommettere?»

Loki fece per aprire la bocca e negare tutto, mandarlo al diavolo, uscire da lì a costo di far esplodere tutto in aria e ritornarsene a casa sua a... non far nulla. Così richiuse la bocca e lo guardò. Quel vichingo era una tempesta che si era appena scatenata e poteva vederlo bene: avrebbe combinato solo guai. Eppure a cosa doveva tornare, se non ad una vita fatta di vendetta e di odio, all'attesa silenziosa e alla macchinazione? Alla fine gli sorrise a sua volta e annuì. «Scommetto che non sai scegliere al posto mio»

«E cosa vorresti scommettere?»

«Non ho nulla con me» commentò. «Ma dimmi cosa preferisci»

L'altro ci pensò un po' poi ruotò le spalle e ghignò «Per ora non so. Ma mettiamo in conto che se vinco, mi devi qualcosa»

«Affare fatto»

«Bene!» il vichingo si batté le mani e poi le sfregò «Fandral mi ha detto di aver portato qui una ragazza e che questo posto è molto fornito. Signora!» disse con tono di comando, quello che userebbe un generale vichingo, per l'appunto. «Mi serve del verde»

E fu lì che Loki smise di sorridere. Con quella semplice frase aveva smontato tutta la teoria di inutilità e inettitudine. Si sedette perciò alla poltrona e osservò il biondo che andava su e giù per il locale dando ordini a quella povera donna e afferrando capi d'abbigliamento di ogni genere, anche le scarpe. Avrebbe potuto fargli un guardaroba completo ma fortunatamente lui doveva scegliere solo una cosa. 

Dopo un’ora buona di disquisizioni, alla fine gli mise in mano un sacco di roba e gli indicò i camerini.

Quando Loki ebbe provato le prime cose che gli aveva dato, il biondo entrò in camerino senza cerimonie e gli rubò i vestiti che aveva indossato fino a quel momento, poi gli fece un segno di addio con la mano e Loki lo vide infilarli in una busta di cartone e metterla via. Perciò gli sarebbe toccato scegliere comunque qualcosa. «Mi fai vedere?» chiedeva sempre e Loki gli rispondeva male. «Infondo li ho scelti io!» continuava «E dimmi qualcosa!» proseguiva «Non mi torturare così!» aggiungeva «Sei malvagio» mugugnava poi andandosene.

Alla fine di una scelta difficile - ma solo per la quantità di vestiti - Loki uscì dal camerino e trovò il biondone che lo aspettava alla poltrona, e quando lo vide, sorrise «Allora, ho scelto bene?»

Il mago si guardò alla specchio e si aggiustò i polsini della camicia, osservando quello che aveva deciso di indossare. «Hai preso cose che somigliavano a quello che avevo prima». L’altro si alzò dalla sedie e gli andò in contro. «Ma manca qualcosa». Poi gli mise intorno al collo un sciarpa verde con ricami dorati, simile ma non uguale a quella che aveva prima.

«Ma se questa non ti piace ho trovato questa, quest’altra, questa è un po' più scura...» e prese a passargli intorno alle braccia sciarpe simili ma diverse tra loro, tutte verdi e dorate discutendo stupidamente su come e perché le avesse scartate o perché aveva scelto quella che gli aveva messo sulle spalle.

Loki si guardò le mani, perse tra una marea di scialli e sciarpette e poi rise di gusto «Tu sei pazzo!» gli disse.

«Questo vuol dire che ho vinto?»

«Direi di sì. Posso ancora riconoscere la mia sconfitta» replicò Loki.

«Bene, perché così adesso non hai più nessuna scusa per non andartene in giro»

«Cosa?»

Il biondo lo liberò da tutti quegli ingombri e lo trascinò fuori dal negozio «Grazie, signora, il suo intervento è stato tempestivo e immensamente gradito. Gli dei ti proteggano» e fece un inchino prima di uscire e di defilarsi, portandoselo ancora dietro.

«Gli dei ti proteggano?»

«Perché, non venerava gli dei?» il biondo gli circondò le spalle con un braccio e indicò la strada davanti a loro. «Quindi, cosa gradiresti di più? Cucina orientale o italiano?»

 

 

 

 

**Parte terza: i salmoni spesso volano.**

 

«Non apprezzo molto il cibo crudo, tanto meno se è pesce» commentò il biondo mentre osservava le bacchette laccate di nero e argento del ristorante fusion. «E quindi come si mangerebbe con questi attrezzi?»

«È illustrato sul retro della custodia» Loki gli passò le sue, che erano ancora integre dentro il pacchetto mentre quello dell'altro era andato immediatamente in pezzi «Sei un bruto incivile» gli sfilò di mano le bacchette e fece una prova sollevando un strana palla di riso arrotolata intorno al pesce, insieme ad un indefinibile cosa nera dall'aspetto croccante «Immagino si faccia così» e riuscendo a portarlo alla bocca lo assaggiò. Mettendo le mani incrociate sotto il mento mentre masticava ne analizzò il sapore «È più buono di quel che pensassi»

Aveva scelto il ristorante solo perché l'interno aveva un aspetto elegante, al secondo piano di un palazzo: il loro tavolo dava su una grande finestra che mostrava il parco sottostante, illuminato dalla debole luce dei lampioni. Non aveva la minima idea di cosa servissero lì dentro e sospettava che anche il suo accompagnatore non lo sapesse, ma non poteva dirsi di aver sbagliato scelta, visto che non sapeva nulla della differenza del cibo orientale da quello italiano. Il cibo, alla fine, era sempre cibo.

«Hai già imparato!» rimase meravigliato l'altro e poi emise un gemito di rabbia quando spaccò in due le bacchette di legno. Guardò i quattro frammenti caduti sul piatto con nervosismo «Ho il sospetto che non riuscirò a mangiare»

«Non penso che morirai di fame» lo schernì l'altro, prendendo un'altra porzione e continuando poi a guardare fuori dalla finestra.

«Al diavolo» rispose l'altro, afferrando un uramaki con le mani e mangiandolo in un sol boccone. Loki si godette, sogghignando, la sua espressione che da fiduciosa diventava sempre più incerta fino a rasentare la smorfia.

«Questo cibo non è degno di questo nome!» sbottò. «Avrei dovuto portarti a mangiare un bel arrosto di cinghiale» commentò poi, abbandonandosi sulla sedia.

«Non lo avrei gradito» rispose Loki. «Dalle mie parti si mangia molto pesce, anche crudo, all'occorrenza» rispose versandosi del vino dal nome impronunciabile scritto in caratteri a lui sconosciuti. «Non è affatto male»

Il vichingo biondo scosse la testa «Non capisco perché se si è arrivati a scoprire il fuoco ci si ostini a mangiare cibo crudo» poi prese un altro pezzo di sushi e lo mandò giù praticamente senza masticarlo. «È tutto più buono con la giusta aggiunta di spezie e con la fiamma della legna giusta»

«Questo se sei un vichingo»

«Diversamente se sei un pesce. Solo i pesci mangiano altri pesci crudi, come i lupi mangiano la cruda carne dei cervi» e con un mozzicone di una bacchetta si diede alla tortura di un involtino per scoprire cosa conteneva.

«Ci sono pesci» disse il principe poco dopo «Che hanno più forza di molti uomini»

«E cioè?»

«Mai sentito dei salmoni? No, immagino. Scommetto che a malapena tu ti sia mai chiesto la storia di ciò che ingurgiti» poi gli rubò l'involtino seviziato dal piatto con la sua nuova ed efficiente tecnica delle bacchette e lo depose sul suo piatto, cercando di rimetterlo insieme. «Cosa ti avrà mai fatto questo povero affare? Bruto»

«Se sono così ignorante, illuminami. Cosa fanno di così speciale i salmoni?»

«Hanno la capacità di volare»

«Sciocchezze»

«Mi stai dando del bugiardo?»

«Non ti sto dando del sincero» il vichingo biondo bevve del vino e poi sorrise, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra per pulirle dal succo scuro «Ma se mi dai delle prove, potrei crederti»

«E va bene. I salmoni, quello di cui è fatto questo» e alzò il pezzo di sushi che poi mangiò «possono uscire dall'acqua e scalare montagne, solo per sconfiggere la solitudine e trovare un senso. Dimmi quanti conosci capaci di fare una cosa del genere» indicò i presenti nel ristorante che ciarlavano debolmente come sottofondo alla loro conversazione «Nessuno. Perché i pesci sono molto meglio degli esseri umani, a mio parere»

«Piuttosto bizzarro. E con quale forza riuscirebbero a fare ciò?»

«La speranza» commentò il bruno «O la disperazione. Sono la stessa cosa»

L'altro rise «Non credo proprio» scosse la testa.

Loki ruotò le spalle prendendo anche lui del vino, ritornando con la mente allo sconvolgente articolo che aveva letto su un libro di geografia in libreria «Immagina di essere un pesce in un oceano infinito, i cui bordi non esistono. In questo mare ci sono mostri immensi più forti di te in modi che non puoi capire, e tu sei solo, tra i pericoli dell'oscurità. Alla fine fai l'unica cosa possibile e logica per scrollarti di dosso la disperazione: torni a casa» lo guardò dritto negli occhi e notò che il biondo lo stava ascoltando, molto attento. «E quando ci provi, pur di ritornare a quella culla in cui si è svolta la tua infanzia risali la corrente di un fiume che percorre terre infinite, insieme a tante anime perse come te, saltando le cascate, scavalcano gli orsi pronti ad afferrarti da oltre il pelo dell'acqua, e quando finalmente arrivi trovi la tua compagna e passate un ultimo momento di perfetta felicità, perché siete nel posto giusto in cui dovete essere, protetti da tutto e quella protezione te la sei guadagnata con un sforzo così immenso che è stato quasi evolverti per avere le ali e volare nel cielo fino alla tua condizione di felicità e quando arrivi... muori. E permetti a chi verrà dopo di te di vedere la felicità e guadagnarsela una seconda volta» disegnò il bordo del bicchiere con un dito e il vetro suonò una nota cristallina «E ci sono grandi esseri senzienti che agonizzano tutta la vita perché non sono capaci di fare lo stesso e finiscono la propria vita senza averle dato un senso» lasciò il bicchiere e guardò il suo accompagnatore «Ora mi credi? Che i salmoni volano?»

L'altro sorrise e abbassò lo sguardo «Quindi secondo te tutto dovrebbe portare alla morte?»

«Alla felicità prima della morte»

«È, in effetti, immensamente difficile» lo guardò intensamente «E tratti l'argomento come se davvero non fossi mai stato felice»

Loki fece una smorfia, girando la testa «La mia vita non è stata propriamente quella che si definisce rose e fiori. Affatto. Più che altro è una slavina che travolge tutto e che alla fine è certa di disperdersi sul fianco della montagna» guardò il salmone adagiato sul riso «E mi sembra di aver mangiato solo pesce per tutta la mia vita. Quando c'era del cibo per lo meno» alzò lo sguardo e vide quello perplesso e sorpreso dell'altro e lo fulminò «Ma non dovrei dirti queste cose. Non so nulla di te e non sono affari che ti riguardano»

Dopo un momento di silenzio teso, il biondo sospirò e si strofinò il viso «Sono fuggito da casa mia perché è una dannata prigione dorata che mi stava soffocando. Sono sempre stato orgoglioso di essere me, di avere la mia vita, la mia casa, la mia gente... e poi di recente mi è successo di starci annegando dentro» infilò la bacchetta spezzata nel sushi con nervosismo «Avevo una donna»

«Non potrebbe importarmene meno» rispose Loki.

L'altro lo guardò male «Mi hai confessato qualcosa della tua vita, ora parlerò della mia. Per lo meno per non dover passare altre due ore a convincerti ad abbassare quello scudo fatto di parole taglienti. Dicevo:»

«Per carità, no»

«Avevo una donna. Il suo nome è Amora. È molto bella, molto ambita. Ma lei aveva occhi solo per me, non che me ne sorpresi. Sono molto richiesto dal gentil sesso»

«Ma non mi dire» Loki alzò gli occhi al cielo e batté la mani in modo melodrammatico «Non ti autocelebrare»

L'altro rise «Beh, è una verità unica dell'universo» e poi sorrise dell'espressione annoiata e indifferente di Loki «Nonostante avessi molta scelta (c'è questa mia amica, Sif, che sarebbe stata più indicata, e me ne rendo conto adesso) dicevo, potevo anche ignorarla, ma lei fu davvero insistente. Per cui alla fine finimmo insieme ed era un unione che piaceva molto a tutti. I miei amici erano felici per me, anche Sif paradossalmente e soprattutto i miei genitori. Alla fine, questa Amora è stata la mia relazione più lunga fra tutte... finché mio padre non ha iniziato a parlarmi di matrimonio. Mia madre ha iniziato a parlare di matrimonio. Amora lo ha fatto. Sif voleva farci da damigella. E a quanto pare ci saremmo dovuti sposare, e il fatto che io non lo avessi chiesto in modo ufficiale era del tutto indifferente» sospirò «Non mi dimenticherò mai mia madre in lacrime dopo la sceneggiata che ho fatto. Alla fine mi sono comportato come un infantile irresponsabile e capriccioso e ho lasciato tutto. Volevo... non so, fare qualcosa di completamente diverso. Evadere come non avevo mai fatto» si sporse in avanti e abbassò il tono della voce «Ho viaggiato spesso, visto posti incredibili, però ora sembra che non mi basti più. Andarmene semplicemente all'avventura, avere qualche scontro che mi frutti qualche momento di gloria, una birra, una donna e racconti di gesta vicino al fuoco... Basta, mi hanno annoiato. E nessuno, nemmeno i miei compagni sembrano averlo capito» rimase zitto per un po' e poi alzò il mento con un gesto secco e gli chiese «Tu che sei un pesce tanto saggio, cosa ne dici? Sono appena entrato nell'oceano e per trovare la mia passata felicità e dovrò affrontare sofferenze indicibili?»

Loki scosse la testa «Direi che sei uno stronzo pieno di fortune» bevve altro vino «C'è gente che ammazzerebbe per l'approvazione dei genitori, credimi sono tra loro. Però esiste un solo compagno per la vita. Se non hai trovato quello giusto nessuno ha il diritto di darti a qualcun altro se sei destinato a chi invece ti sta cercando. Magari dall'altra parte dell'universo»

«Sì» ammise l'altro «Se tu potessi indubbiamente sapere che sei destinato a stare con quella persona»

Loki fece spallucce con un movimento elegante «Non è così difficile. È sì o no. Se è un forse allora significa no»

«Non si può vedere il mondo nettamente bianco e nero. Questo lo sa anche un bruto vichingo come me»

Loki lo fissò dritto negli occhi e si sporse verso di lui «Personalmente le donne mi lasciano indifferente e non capisco cosa ci sia di così attraente in loro, ma quando incontrerai la persona che le Norne ti hanno destinato a trovare allora lo saprai subito»

Il biondone alzò un sopracciglio «Questo vuol dire che sei più il tipo che apprezza gli uomini»

«Oh, il cielo me ne scampi»

«Non capisco»

«Non sopporto le persone in generale. Il loro genere mi è indifferente»

«Ho scelto la persona più difficile del pianeta da costringere ad essere mia amica. Sono un uomo sfortunato, ma mi piacciono le sfide»

«Io e te non saremo amici»

«Di questo parleremo alla fine»

«Non c'è nulla di cui parleremo, perché è finita, torno a casa» guardò la luna fuori dalle finestre «Sono quasi le dieci»

«Oh - oh, nonnina, mi dispiace di aver interrotto il tuo ciclo dormi - veglia»

Loki lo fulminò con lo sguardo «E ora da dove viene tutta questa acidità?»

«Niente» Il biondo si alzò e gli porse una mano per alzarsi a sua volta «E che mi chiedevo come avresti reagito alla tua stessa moneta»

«Non farlo»

«Ti innervosisce?»

«Parecchio»

«Parecchio perché puoi essere solo tu l'acido tra noi due o perché non ti piace che io sia acido?»

Loki rimase in silenzio meditativo e l'altro rise di gusto portandoselo dietro verso la cassa dove lasciò una mancia generosa e poi lo portò fuori in strada. «Senti» gli disse Loki, che ancora veniva portato a destra e sinistra «Dovresti smetterla di regalare soldi a tutti, e poi ho imparato a camminare in linea retta, non c'è bisogno che mi tiri di qua e di là»

«Ho paura che tu mi possa scivolare da sotto il naso» lo guardò sogghignando «Strano uomo - pesce volante dalla lingua tagliente e dai modi raffinati che odia le persone» rise «Ammettilo: quante possibilità di incontrare uno strano del tuo calibro avevo?»

«Lo fai solo per distrarti e divertirti»

«Anche. Sei tu ad essere divertente, però è stato bello filosofeggiare. Conoscersi»

«Preferirei non farlo più»

«Perché, hai paura di sommergermi nella slavina che è la tua vita?» lo guardò con grandi occhi azzurri, intensi e divertiti «Non preoccuparti, io posso sollevare le montagne, sono forte»

«Indubbiamente» rispose Loki con condiscendenza e sarcasmo.

«Allora» L'altro batté le mani «Cosa facciamo adesso?»

«Nulla, me ne torno a casa»

«Io direi di andare lì» e indicò il punto più altro del campanile di una chiesa. «Deve esserci una bella vista»

«Sarò anche un pesce volante ma dubito di poter arrivare fin lì»

 

**Parte quarta: il ricordo dietro al nome**

 

E invece dovettero scassinare solo un paio di serrature. Si fecero strada nel buio della chiesa, tenendosi per un braccio «Che razza di posto è questo?» chiese il biondo. «Penso sia un tempio» Lo guidò nella semi oscurità verso il grande frontone dietro un tavolo visibile da ogni angolo della costruzione. «Questo è un altare sacrificale»

«Chissà a quale divinità» si chiese l'altro guardandosi intorno. «Forse quel tale crocifisso lassù»

Loki fece una smorfia «Denota davvero poca divinità se si è fatto torturare in quel modo» guardò l'altro e disse piano: «Dovremmo andarcene. Sicuramente c'è un qualche sistema di allarme per chiamare le forze dell'ordine e...»

Il vichingo lo schiacciò contro una colonna e gli mise una mano sulle labbra «Se facciamo piano non ci scopriranno»

«Non credo proprio» rispose Loki con un tono silenzioso che simulava un urlo. «Cosa hai intenzione di fare?»

 «Andare sul campanile»

«E perché?!» Loki era esasperato.

«Per vedere com'è! Ci deve sempre essere una ragione dietro le proprie azioni? Su, muoviti» lo prese per un braccio e se lo tirò dietro. Di nuovo. Sulle scale per il campanile gli disse: «Ma insomma, perché ti ostini a farmi fare cose che non voglio fare?»

«Perché non credo che tu non le voglia fare»

«Ora leggi anche nella mente?»

Il biondo si voltò e piegò su di lui perché era diversi gradini sopra «No, so che ti piaccio»

«Oh, per la miseria, sapevo che sei un narcisista inguaribile ma non credevo così tanto. Bè, indovina un po'? Non mi piaci»

«Si invece»

«No, diamine!»

«Io credo» e ricominciò a salire gli scalini «Che tu sapresti perfettamente come lasciarmi qui e andartene. Sei forte e sei molto intelligente. Non mi seguiresti se non lo volessi» diede un colpo con il gomito alla porta in cima alle scale e l'aria fresca della sera gli investì. Loki rabbrividì, ma senza fastidio.

Arrivarono quindi in cima al campanile, entrambi con il fiato un po' irregolare. Sopra le loro teste pendevano quattro grandi campane con l'esterno istoriato e dall'apparenza antica. Ma oltre le arcate si vedeva la città illuminata che splendeva. Le automobili disegnavano linee di luci rosse e bianche tra le vene e le arterie dei palazzi. Loki si avvicinò piano, fino a che si sentì tirare la mano dall'altro. Il vichingo biondo era rimasto fermo ma non aveva lasciato la presa. Guardò la sua mano ferrea ma elegante che gli afferrava il polso e provò a svincolarsi senza successo. L'altro rise e Loki provò a tirarli un secondo pugno ma venne intercettato a metà strada tra le loro facce «Alla fine di tutta questa pagliacciata ti troverai agonizzante a terra» gli disse.

«Continua a ripeterlo, forse diventerà vero» gli si avvicinò e lo tirò verso le arcate, per poi lasciare la presa. Si appoggiò con entrambe le mani al cornicione e spiò fuori nella notte illuminata «È bello. È diversissimo da casa mia.» Guardò in alto nel cielo sporgendosi in fuori «Anche nelle notti più accese si vedono sempre le stelle, ma qui no. La luna è luminosa solo la metà di quello che potrebbe essere»

Loki rimase a guardarlo da dietro, mentre si sporgeva verso il vuoto e con occhi profondi scrutava l'oscurità sopra di loro. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che da dove veniva lui non c'era nemmeno, la luna. Che le stelle non erano le stesse, il sole era una stella lontanissima che non scioglieva il freddo e la neve perenne su quel mondo agonizzante che era Jotunheim. Ma quel tale che gli era di fronte era umano e non aveva diritto a conoscere l'orrore di un mondo condannato al buio, quando lui era così visibilmente coperto di luce, cresciuto al sole e all'amore di una famiglia. Quel bruto incapace e stranissimo che per chissà quale insanità mentale lo voleva ancora con sé, quando evidentemente Loki era un infame sputasentenze che si ostacolava da solo.

«Come ti chiami?» la domanda sembrò sorprendere e spaventare il biondo. Si voltò a guardalo. «Perché me lo chiedi?»

«Non è ovvio?»

«No» gli si avvicinò e lo guardò intensamente «Non ero un bruto insignificante?»

«E io sono un pesce misantropo» Loki si sorprese di sentirsi ridere «I nomi sono importanti»

«È vero»

«Io sono...»

«No!» l'altro gli mise una mano sulla bocca e gli impedì di continuare. «Non dirlo»

Il principe lo guardò confuso. «Io...» abbassò lo sguardo «Questa cosa, quello che stiamo facendo è una breve, brevissima parentesi. Non può continuare. Io tornerò a casa e così anche tu»

«Però...»

«Diciamo che non è vero che so sollevare montagne» gli rivolse un sorriso amaro «Possiamo fare quello che vogliamo. Per una notte possiamo essere qualsiasi cosa. E dopo che ci saremo salutati non ci vedremo mai più. Non è... non serve sapere i nostri nomi. Rimarremo con questo ricordo senza nessun rimpianto. Sarà come se fosse separato dal tempo»

Loki annuì «Va bene». Era meglio così. Come gli avrebbe spiegato di essere il principe di una mitologia lontana da lui associata ad un dio ingannevole e malvagio? «Va bene»

L'altro si sorrise, ma poi si voltò quando sentì l'inconfondibile suono di sirene che si avvicinavano «Credo che la nostra piccola carriera da ladri sia finita»

«Dovremmo andarcene»

Scesero di nuovo le scale più velocemente che poterono, ma uscire dalla porta da cui erano entrati era escluso: sarebbero andati direttamente verso la polizia. «Chi è là?» era la voce di un poliziotto. Nella chiesa entrarono quattro uomini armati che puntarono contro di loro le loro armi.

«Nasconditi!»

«Non ho...» ma si ritrovò buttato dietro una colonna mentre l'altro avanzò per affrontare le guardie ma prima che Loki potesse fermarlo uno di loro - bassino e con il cappello più grande della sua testa - terrorizzato dalla stazza del suo rivale lo fulminò con un teaser. Il biondo ebbe un brivido e cadde a terra.

Nascosto nell'ombra Loki poté rivolgere un incantesimo ai poliziotti che li fece crollare addormentati, poi corse dal vichingo e lo schiaffeggiò un po' prima che riprendesse conoscenza. «Eh? Che è successo?»

«Muoviti!» lo sollevò da terra e lo aiutò a mettersi in piedi e poi per la prima volta fu lui a trascinarselo via, uscendo dalla chiesa e correndo verso il parco che avevano visto dalla finestra del ristorante poco prima. Il biondo rideva di gusto e quando si nascosero dietro un albero per osservare i poliziotti uscire trafelati dalla chiesa e guardarsi intorno. «Andiamocene via» Loki lo scosse e l'altro annuì e si inoltrarono nel parco.

Loki sogghignava e l'altro rideva «Come hai fatto?»

«Botta in testa. C'è un punto preciso che se colpito fa svenire ogni uomo»

Continuò a ridere «È stato...»

«Terribilmente infantile, futile, inutile e illegale!» sbottò Loki, ma con pochissima convinzione.

«Divertente!»

«Un po', sì. Divertente» Loki sentiva quella parola strana tra le sue labbra. «Non ricordo nemmeno l'ultima volta in cui mi sono divertito»

«Che vita noiosa che hai avuto»

«Non ne hai la minima idea!» commentò Loki sorridendo «Una immensa e noiosa solfa inutile» camminò poco davanti a lui, fino ad arrivare ad una fontana spenta. Vi si sedette senza pensare di bagnare i pantaloni sulle cosce «Sempre a tentare di compiacere mio padre»

«Non me ne parlare» sbottò l'altro «Non va mai bene niente!»

«Infatti»

«Potresti sempre fare più di quello che hai fatto»

«E quando hai raggiunto il massimo lo hai fatto in qualcosa che non dovevi fare!»

«Perché è stata una tua iniziativa e non l'ha detto lui!»

«Esattamente!»

Risero entrambi «Insomma» commentò il vichingo che non voleva rivelare il suo nome «Padri con troppe pretese, un sacco di responsabilità e diversa voglia di fare che non è mai abbastanza. Sembra che le nostra vite non siano molto diverse»

«Alla fine, bruto non civilizzato, penso di poter ammettere che stai cominciando a piacermi»

«Ah! Era ora che lo ammettessi!» Si sedette vicino a lui e lo guardò «E adesso c'è ancora una cosa che dovremmo fare»

«E cioè?»

«Ho vinto una scommessa, prima. Mi devi qualcosa»

«Oh» Loki lo guardò perplesso «Non so cosa darti. Non ho niente di significativo con me»

«Oh, no non ti preoccupare. Hai perfettamente tutto quello che ti serve per questa richiesta»

«E sarebbe?»

«Un bacio»

Loki sobbalzò terrificato «Cosa?»

«Un bacio» ripeté l'altro «E uno dato come si deve. Niente bacio sulla guancia se non vuoi che ti prenda a pugni»

 

**Parte quinta: ghiaccioli**

«Te lo scordi» commentò immediatamente Loki «No»

«E perché? È un mio diritto»

«Posso opinare dicendo che non avevamo concordato che io non potessi rifiutare, per cui scegli qualcos'altro»

«No»

«Allora rimarrai senza niente»

«Posso opinare che questa è vigliaccheria?»

Loki alzò un sopracciglio minaccioso, mentre l'altro aveva una perfetta faccia da schiaffi. «Non ti azzardare»

«Se siamo sotto processo, legalmente posso arrogarmi il diritto di chiederti tutto. E poi non penso sia una cosa così brutta. Non sono certo un rospo»

«Bacerei più volentieri un rospo bitorzoluto»

«Ora mi offendi»

«Offenditi! No. Rimango fermo su questo»

«E lo faccio anche io» lo guardò intensamente «E non smetterò di parlarne fino a che non cederai»

«Ma a te non piacevano le donne?»

«Cosa centra?» rise «Un bacio è un bacio. Indipendentemente da chi arriva è una bella cosa»

«Dimmelo quando ti capiterà di baciare un rospo bitorzoluto. Magari a lui farà piacere baciarti» Loki si alzò e lo lasciò lì impietrito. Dopo qualche passo anche il biondo si alzò e lo seguì «Proprio non vuoi? Sono così brutto? Non avevi detto che stavo cominciando a piacerti?»

«Ritiro immediatamente tutto»

«Questo non è giusto»

«Benvenuto nella vita. Non è mai giusta»

«Aspetta» si mise davanti a lui «Insomma, cosa ti costa? Uno! Non chiedo altro. Non dura più di due secondi ed è piacevole per entrambe le parti. Avrei potuto chiederti qualcosa di più umiliante. Come per esempio baciare qualcun altro»

«E tu perché ci tieni ad avere un bacio da me?»

«Spirito di caccia»

«Non ha nessun senso»

«Sì invece» alzò un dito «Mi sembri il tipo che non concede baci a chiunque. Mi fregerò del grande onore di essere stato baciato da te»

Loki rimase interdetto «Non so come dovrei rispondere. E non so nemmeno se interpretarlo come un complimento o no»

«Non farlo. Baciami e basta»

Loki rimase lì, indeciso, per un bel po' di tempo durante il quale l'altro rimase in silenzio ad aspettare. Alla fine sospirò e cedette «Va bene. Poi la smetterai di assillarmi?»

«Promesso, lo giuro sul mio onore»

«Bene» allora Loki si sporse e gli premette velocemente le labbra sulle sue e poi si ritrasse «Abbiamo finito ora?»

Ma l'altro scoppiò a ridere «E quello cos'era?»

«Un bacio»

«No, quello erano le tue labbra che accidentalmente si scontravano con le mie. Chiamarlo bacio non si può proprio» e continuò a ridere «Non va bene, ho chiesto un bacio come si deve»

«Avevi promesso di smettere!»

«In cambio di un bacio. E quello non lo era»

«Sottigliezze della definizione»

«Non cambiano la sostanza»

Loki emise un gemito di rabbia e gli prese la testa e ci riprovò, questa volta rimanendo un po' più a contatto con lui «Ora va bene?»

«Per niente» commentò l'altro ancora ridendo «Sembrava che fossi rimasto accidentalmente appiccicato ad un ghiacciolo»

Loki alzò un sopracciglio «E questo che vuol dire?»

«Sei un baciatore da far pena mio caro pesce - odiatore di uomini»

«Oh, e immagino tu sia un grandissimo esperto»

«Infatti» si vantò lui con un grosso sorriso sul volto «Nessuno è mai rimasto deluso da un mio bacio»

«Ovvio» alzò gli occhi al cielo «Ma se tu pretendi che io arrivi a cotale livello non la smettiamo più. È impossibile, avrai avuto così tante donne su cui far pratica» Loki tentò di gonfiare il suo ego e di farlo desistere.

«È così» gli batté una mano sulla spalla per confortarlo «Sono sicuro che arriverai almeno ad un livello decente»

«E intanto dovrò baciarti… quante volte?»

«Non contiamoli come baci, non ti pare?» continuava a ridere.

«Sei malvagio!» sbottò Loki «Qualcosa doveva farmelo capire! Sei il male e io me ne vado. Non c'è possibilità che io continui questa inutilità»

«Non lo vedi nemmeno come esperienza scientifica?»

«Addio»

«E che... la smetti di cercare di andartene ogni volta che ti lascio?» chiese e lo riacciuffò «Ascolta, facciamo così» lo guardò negli occhi con serietà quasi comica «Io ti faccio vedere quello che intendo così puoi capire quello a cui mi sto riferendo e poi potrai avere un modello su cui basarti»

«Sarebbe un altro bacio»

«Si»

«Ma non lo darai a me»

«Eh?» Il biondo rimase di sasso «Ma non vale!»

«Certo che vale» si avviò verso la strada principale e indicò un locale dove si vedevano chiaramente donne vestite succintamente per abbordare uomini. «Lì. Andremo lì e bacerai qualcuno in modo che ti possa vedere» lo guardò di traverso «O pensi di non riuscire a farlo?»

«Bazzecole!» si alzò le maniche della giacca e si passò una mano nei capelli e lo guardò intensamente «Ora ti faccio vedere io»

 

**Parte sesta: la corretta definizione di bacio.**

 

Sostanzialmente, e Loki lo sapeva, era un appoggiare labbra su labbra. Eppure riusciva ad essere diverso ogni volta. Erano entrati nel locale e l'altro, con una sicurezza che aveva del divino, aveva proclamato ad alta voce che doveva - e voleva - baciare ogni donna presente lì dentro per una scommessa fatta con il suddetto Loki. E il proprio il suddetto Loki non si meravigliò che nessuno si tirasse indietro. Così si venne a formare una coda di donne entusiaste che pretendeva il suo bacio. Sembravano non finire più.

Alcuni erano baci veloci, timorosi e timidi, altri molto intraprendenti, alcuni esuberanti. Era solo un appoggiare di labbra su labbra e invece era così immensamente diverso da persona a persona. La verità è che Loki non aveva mai baciato nessuno. Nemmeno era mai stato baciato. Non ricordava nemmeno una carezza. E non aveva bisogno di fare esperienza. A Jotunheim bastava il proprio compagno: uno per la vita e prima e dopo non c'era nulla, perciò anche volendo, non avrebbe trovato nessuno da baciare.

Ora invece quel bruto biondo sembrava essere un baciatore professionista e lo faceva con immensa felicità. Vennero offerti boccali di birra e alcolici di altro genere che né lui né Loki accettarono ma rimasero lì fin troppo. Quando uscirono il biondo era rosso in viso e con i capelli spettinati. Salutò tutti i presenti con parole espansive e ricevette fischi di approvazione.

Così lui e Loki finirono nel vicolo che dava sul retro del locale. «Tieni» Loki gli diede una bottiglietta d'acqua che l'altro accettò prontamente. Poi estrasse delle cose incartate che andavano dalle caramelle ai cioccolatini e li tenne in mano «Scegline una e mangia»

«E perché?»

«Non ho intenzione di baciarti mentre hai addosso il sapore di cinquanta persone diverse»

L'altro annuì convinto «Mi pare giusto» afferrò un cioccolatino all'arancia e se lo gustò per bene «Allora? È stato utile come speravi?»

«Abbondantemente» rispose Loki gettando nel bidone tutto il resto di dolcetti e caramelle. «Illuminante, in un certo verso. Erano talmente tante donne che sono riuscito a studiarti abbastanza da sapere cosa apprezzi di più e cosa no»

«Oh» L'altro rimase un po' interdetto.

«A dire la verità ci sono diverse possibilità che potrei seguire» lo guardava come se stesse parlando di qualche trattato scientifico sulla crescita dei funghi nelle foreste del nord-Europa, ovvero senza la minima partecipazione. «Però sono arrivato alla conclusione che la cosa che maggiormente apprezzi è la spontaneità» Loki fece una smorfia «Il che mi riporta al problema principale» si voltò verso l'altro e si gli si avvicinò di un passo e poi un po' di più fino a poterlo sfiorare. Non era mai stato spontaneo in vita sua. Non aveva nemmeno la minima idea di cosa ci fosse sotto tutto ciò che appariva di lui. Dubitava che ci fosse qualcosa, ma credeva che quello strano individuo, con problemi allo stesso tempo uguali ma opposti ai suoi, l'avesse visto. Per cui fu qualcosa di nuovo anche per lui. Lo guardò a lungo negli occhi cercando di levarsi pian piano di dosso quegli strati di ghiaccio e veleno di cui solitamente si vestiva, si scordò di essere su Midgard, il motivo sanguinario per cui era lì, suo padre, la sua miserevole vita all'ombra e la fame, tutto.

Mentre andava a ritroso dentro di sé riusciva a vedere l'altro spalancare sempre più gli occhi e iniziare a ritrarsi «Aspetta...» aveva cominciato a dire, ma Loki non lo ascoltò. Poggiò le mani sulle sue guance e attirò piano la sua testa verso la sua, inclinandola un po' per fargli posto. E poi niente. Non fece nulla delle mille cose che avrebbe potuto fare, semplicemente sentì lo schiocco delle labbra che si separavano e le mani dell'altro sulle sue, sul suo volto. Si guardarono negli occhi per un lungo attimo.

«Perché questo ha tutta l'aria di essere un primo bacio?» gli chiese, ma Loki non rispose. Rimase solo immobile con le mani tra le sue non sapendo cosa dire, con il cervello praticamente sciolto.

«Sono uno stolto, perdonami» gli chiese l'altro, sinceramente «Non credevo tu fossi serio quando...»

Lo baciò di nuovo, fondamentalmente per farlo stare zitto perché non avrebbe saputo come rispondergli. Si separò di nuovo da lui, ma l'altro lo inseguì in quei pochi centimetri e lo baciò a sua volta. Non si accorse minimamente del tempo che passava. Erano semplicemente lì, nella breve parentesi di quella notte tra le loro vite, in un vicolo in una comune città di un mondo alla deriva. E chissà come alla fine Loki si ritrovò poggiato al muro con le mani nei suoi capelli e le sue mani sui fianchi, con il fiatone e il battito accelerato. E l'altro sorrideva piano prima di ricominciare a baciarlo.

Smisero quando l'immobilità e la durezza della parete non si fecero sentire e li costrinsero a prendere aria. Loki lo guardava, completamente sconvolto «Cosa mi hai fatto?» gli chiese.

«No, cosa diavolo mi hai fatto tu» l'altro gli passò una mano tra i capelli e sorrise «Non immaginavo di trovarmi in una situazione del genere nemmeno tra un migliaio di anni. Mi sento un adolescente»

«Eh?»

«Lascia stare» rise di nuovo e lo prese per mano. «Adiamocene da qui, inizia a far freddo, ormai è quasi mezzanotte»

«Dove andiamo?»

«Casa mia è vicina»

 

**Parte settima: come qualcosa di folle.**

 

La casa del biondo era a qualche isolato da dove si trovavano loro. Percorsero quel tragitto tra vie isolate parlando sporadicamente, mentre l'altro gli teneva saldamente una mano. Davvero temeva che potesse sgusciare via da un momento all'altro vista la sua presa calda che rischiava di fracassargli le ossa (e se fosse stato umano sicuramente gli avrebbe fatto male, pensò).

Era una villa a due piani, davanti c'era un piccolo giardino incolto, perché probabilmente gli affittuari non se ne prendevano per nulla cura. Non bussarono alla grande porta di legno ma il vichingo la aprì con le chiavi e gli fece strada «Benvenuto» disse, richiudendo la porta e chiedendogli la giacca che appese prontamente all'attaccapanni.

«Amici?» chiamò poi e si udirono suoni provenire da qualche strada più in là «Aspetta un attimo qui, per favore» gli chiese e andò a parlare brevemente con i suoi tre amici, molto probabilmente per avvertirli di non dire accidentalmente il suo nome e altre cose futili, dal punto di vista di Loki, che infatti non aspettò e lo seguì poco dopo, entrando in un salone, grande per gli standard degli esseri umani ma molto piccolo rispetto al palazzo di Utgarða. «Non lasciare gli ospiti all'ingresso. È estremamente maleducato» gli disse, ignorando gli altri tre che invece lo osservavamo intensamente.

«Ricordi i miei amici, te li ho indicati al pub» disse il biondo rivolgendo un gesto ampio agli altri, seduti differentemente sui divani e sulle poltrone. «Piacere» disse Loki del tutto indifferente, alzando un sopracciglio, molto più interessato alla casa e a ciò che conteneva.

«Salve» Fandral si alzò e gli si avvicinò e gli batté le mani in segno di saluto «Ancora non abbiamo conosciuto altri viaggiatori» ma il suo entusiasmo si spese immediatamente all'occhiataccia agghiacciante e furiosa che Loki gli rivolse quando lo toccò. Il bellimbusto levò subito le mani e fece un sorriso agitato. «È bello incontrare altre persone...?» lo disse con un inflessione stranissima e dubbiosa che la fece somigliare ad una domanda. Il grassone lì vicino a lui fece un grugnito e gli disse: «Fan, levati, altrimenti rischi che ti mangia»

Hogun rimase in silenzio.

«Ahah» solo il suo amico vichingo rise e batté una mano sulla spalla di Loki «Non prendertela, Fandral, a lui non piacciano le persone. Tranne me, ovviamente. Sono un re, lo sapete» gli altri risero e la tensione si sciolse immediatamente e anche Loki emise un gemito e alzò gli occhi al cielo «Ma per favore»

«Basta fraternizzare. Non piaceva nemmeno a te, no? Andiamo a mangiare qualcosa» se lo trascinò via come al solito, verso la cucina molto ben visibile da lì. «Hai fame? Io tantissima. Quel cibo immondo che ci hai fatto mangiare era insufficiente a nutrire un guerriero come me. Da qualche parte dovrei avere alcune nostre vecchie provviste...»

«No, a dire il vero non ho...»

«Mangia questo» gli porse un pezzo di focaccia morbida «Sembra che stai per svenire da un momento all'altro, sei cadaverico»

Loki sbuffò. Non poteva dirgli che era semplicemente perché in realtà la sua pelle era blu. Quello sì che sarebbe stato strano e lo avrebbe fatto preoccupare. Tuttavia era stanco e con in cervello ancora pieno di endorfine, perciò rimase zitto e addentò la focaccia prima di strabuzzare gli occhi e osservarlo meravigliato. «Santo cielo!»

Il biondo lo guardava gongolate e divertito «Buono, non è vero? L'abbiamo portato da casa nostra. Niente è più buono del pane che facciamo noi. E aspetta che ti faccia assaggiare la nostra carne secca. Bella speziata e affumicata come si deve. Dovrebbe essere qui» e cominciò ad aprire ante a caso fino a che non riuscì a trovare un cesto pieno di cibo. Il biondone continuò a trafficare con gli oggetti e gli porse un piatto e dei tovaglioli e poi cominciò ad elargirgli formaggio e carne secca. «Per me è un po' poco, ma come spuntino di mezzanotte va più che bene»

«O per...» Loki si zittì con un nuovo boccone, mangiando con foga «Come fa ad essere così buono? È... divino»

L'altro scoppiò a ridere di gusto «Ah! È vero, ma c'è da dire che non mi sembri abituato a mangiare molto né bene» gli sorrise con quel faccione tondo e gli occhi blu intenso e Loki si diede una sistemata, cercando di smettere di avere quella foga vorace che lo metteva allo stesso piano del bruto. «Non dico che non sia vero, ma resta comunque del cibo ottimo» lo guardò a sua volta e poi si accigliò «E penso che questo sia il primo complimento che ti faccio»

«Oh, non c'è problema, la tua reputazione da misantropo incallito è salva. Ti sei complimentato per il cibo che non ho cucinato io. Non c'entro nulla. Sei ancora libero di insultarmi»

Loki rise «Bene, allora continuerò a farlo»

«Grazie»

«Prego» sorrise ancora e ricominciò a mangiare, ma finì molto più velocemente di Loki, che anche se non abbandonò quella foga, dubitava sarebbe mai riuscito ad ingurgitare tanto cibo in così breve tempo, e anche gustandoselo. Perciò finì che lui era ancora lì a mangiare mentre l'altro lo guardava, seduto davanti a lui, dall'altra parte della penisola di marmo in mezzo alla cucina.

«Se potessi» disse l'altro con un sussurro «ti farei assaggiare molto altro. Ti porterei a casa mia e ti toglierei di nuovo quel cipiglio arrabbiato dalla fronte.»

Loki lo guardò, deglutendo l'ultimo morso di cibo «Come - di nuovo? - » chiese senza capire.

L'altro sorrise un po'. «Per prima, nel vicolo»

Loki rimase sorpreso e distolse immediatamente lo sguardo «Ora non infierire. Ho perso il controllo»

«Mi è piaciuto»

Loki stava per rispondergli con qualche cattiveria ma si morse l'interno della guancia e rimase zitto ad interpretare quella frase. Alla fine disse «Quindi non sono così male?»

«Per nulla»

«Non hai baciato un rospo bitorzoluto»

«Se lo era prima, alla fine si è trasformato in un bel principe» Loki sussultò e lo guardò allarmato per un attimo, ma poi capì il riferimento alla favola e si calmò. Lo osservò sparecchiare e si alzò anche lui «Sarebbe bello, non è vero?»

Il biondo non si fermò ma dandogli le spalle chiese: «Di cosa stai parlando?»

«Che finisse come nella favola. Incontrare un principe» Anche l'altro lasciò i piatti nel lavello e si aggrappò con le mani al bordo del marmo. «Come i principi delle favole che possono fare qualsiasi cosa vogliono. Sconfiggere il drago, salvare la principessa... occasionalmente amare la serva» Loki guardò fuori dalla finestra dove il cielo era giallo della luce artificiale della città. «E vivere la vita felici e contenti»

«Le favole non dipingono mai la vera realtà» L'altro lo guardò negli occhi, ed erano amareggiati «I principi non hanno mai quello che vogliono»

«Dici la verità» Loki gli si avvicinò «è una fortuna che non lo siamo»

L'altro ebbe un fremito e lo guardò, corrucciato «E perché?»

«Per stanotte» Indicò fuori dalla finestra con un colpo della testa. «La parentesi delle nostre vite» lo disse in tono amaro «Oggi noi siamo tutto e niente, fino all'alba. Non è vero?»

«Si» rispose l'altro prima piano e poi più convinto «Si! Tutto e niente. Possiamo fare tutto» gli prese entrambe le mani e le strinse «Dimmi cosa vuoi fare. Facciamo qualcosa di folle»

«Qualcosa di folle...?»

«Sì! Adesso. Usciamo da quella porta e mandiamo al diavolo tutto»

Loki lo guardò, stralunato «Io... così adesso, non so cosa...» poi si fermò e lo guardò di nuovo, con un bagliore negli occhi «Qualsiasi cosa?»

«Qualsiasi cosa di folle?»

Loki sorrise e gli sorse una strana urgenza nel corpo «Allora prendi una borsa. Prendi i documenti e vieni con me»

 

**Parte ottava: chi può veramente volare**

 

Meno di dieci minuti dopo erano in taxi diretti verso casa di Loki. Le strade erano quasi deserte e il parco era un ombra scura lontana. «Mi vuoi dire dove stiamo andando?» gli chiese Thor con ansia ma anche con eccitazione. Aveva con sé uno zaino sulla spalla e uscì con lui dalla macchina per seguirlo su per le scale, con falcate ampie. Avevano lasciato casa la precedente casa poco prima precipitandosi fuori dalla porta di ingresso a malapena dicendo qualcosa agli altri che li osservarono scappare via dal vialetto.

 «Ho letto» disse mentre trafficava per aprire la porta «di un posto che vorrei vedere.» Non gli fece spazio né gli disse niente quando entrò in casa, ma si diresse immediatamente verso la sua camera da letto dove prese anche lui un borsone, infilandoci dentro un ricambio veloce e i documenti falsi che si era procurato per vivere lì senza problema: falsa carta di identità con un nome fittizio e passaporto. Tornato di là trovò l’altro intento ad osservare il suo mobilio, ma lo distrasse porgendogli un grosso tomo che aveva recuperato dal comodino del letto «Qui»

«Londra?» chiese il biondo. «È qui che vuoi andare?» prese a sfogliare le pagine del libro storico e informativo. «Come mai?»

«Non Londra» Loki scosse la testa «Greenwich» e indicò un punto sulla cartina «Ho letto del modo in cui gli uomini si orientano: guarda, suddividono il pianeta in spicchi» si mise vicino a lui, spalla a spalla e gli prese il libro per fargli vedere il disegno in scala di Midgard. «Il primo passa in questo punto nella città di Londra. Ci sono molteplici cose che mi piacerebbe vedere, il vecchio castello del re, il Tower Bridge e la torre dell’orologio... tra tutti i paesi del mondo l’Inghilterra è quello che preferisco.» poi si accigliò «Penso di sentirmi inglese nel profondo.»

«E allora sia! Se vuoi vedere una linea immaginaria che passa su un colle in mezzo ad una metropoli ti ci porto.» fece una smorfia strana mentre si dirigevano alla porta. «Certo, se potessi usare il mio principale mezzo di volo ci arriveremmo molto più velocemente»

«Hai un aereo privato?»

«Qualcosa del genere.» sorrise «Sarebbe stata una delle tante cose che ti avrei fatto vedere, se avessi potuto. Non solo la mia casa, non solo il cibo. C’è molto altro che... lascia stare. Parentesi, giusto? Meglio così»

Loki lo fermò dopo aver chiuso la porta «Aspetta» gli disse «Se può esserti di aiuto» e si sforzò molto nell’ammetterlo «ci sarebbero moltissime cose che anche io vorrei mostrarti, ma che non posso. E che forse non ti piacerebbero»

«Non penso»

«Non queste»

L’altro gli sorrise e gli si avvicinò di più per dargli un leggero bacio sulle labbra «Sono più forte di quanto pensi. Non mi spavento»

«Io credo che tu sia già molto forte»

«Lo sono di più»

Loki alzò gli occhi al cielo «Megalomane» ricevette un altro bacio che nascondeva un sorriso «e presuntuoso»

«Per te, sempre» gli prese la mano e insieme scesero le scale.

In un’ora erano oltre i check-in dell’aeroporto, aspettando che il gate si aprisse. Non c’erano molte persone ma era più affollato di quanto si aspettassero. Non passarono certo inosservati, ma non importava. Il biondo osservava tutto con meraviglia, chiedendo spesso come funzionassero le cose, ma Loki gli rispondeva spesso deducendo le cose. Si era informato sui viaggi in aereo tempo prima, perché gli erano interessati molto di più della primitiva locomozione a due ruote o, peggio, su nave.

Quando entrarono su quel bus con le ali dall’aspetto traballante e colorato di un arancione impossibile si sedettero ai loro posti ma l’altro era dubbioso. Erano in prima classe, ma sembrava comunque una carretta scadente - Questo affare è sicuro? -

«Dovrebbe» Anche Loki si guardò intorno osservando i pochissimi posti occupati. «Se precipitiamo non preoccuparti, ti prendo» sogghignò.

«Non credo proprio. Al massimo sarò io a salvarti» lo disse in modo stranamente serio che lasciò Loki perplesso. Si guardarono per un attimo, poi il principe fece spallucce «Comunque non dovrebbe succedere nulla»

«Lo spero» gli prese la mano e se la osservò a lungo «Perché proprio Londra? Cos’ha di così fondamentale una linea immaginaria?»

«In sostanza» cominciò Loki «è un po’ alla fine del mondo. Da un lato sei da una parte del mondo, dall’altra sei all’opposto. Con un passo puoi attraversare il globo intero.» Poi scosse la testa e rise «in realtà è una cosa stupida e frivola che mi solleticava il pensiero per la sua stranezza ma che mai sarei andato a vedere. Dovrebbe essere una futilità inutile che non dovrebbe interessarmi. Ma oggi... è la notte della parentesi, giusto? Nonostante io abbia un lavoro importante da fare non significa nulla, posso mollare tutto e andare su un’isola e camminare su una linea che non esiste.»

«È giusto così» gli rispose l’altro sorridendo «Anche io sto facendo qualcosa di folle»

Loki non ci credette «Tu mi sei sembrato invece fin da subito il tipo che fa questo genere di cose continuamente. Alla ricerca di avventure e posti nuovi, che non si ferma davanti a niente…»

«Sì, in effetti credo di esserlo. Ma non mi riferivo al viaggio»

«E a cosa?»

«A te»

Loki arrossì ma non capì. «Che vuoi dire?»

«Non mi sarebbe mai permesso di fare questo» continuò dandogli un bacio. «Non potrei farlo a casa. Non potrei lasciar perdere tutto il resto come faccio adesso e stare con te semplicemente perché voglio. Si complicherebbe tutto, tra motivi politici, economici... reputazione. Semplicemente non mi è richiesto questo. Mi è sempre stato facile interpretare il mio ruolo come figlio di mio padre, ma dopo ciò che è successo con Amora mi sono accorto che mi sono solo piegato a seguire un onda che non ha niente di ciò che sono io in realtà»

Fu poi attirato dal vociare concitato di due uomini di mezza età che li avevano visti e che parlavano guardandoli con occhiate penetranti e sconvolte. Il biondo gli fece un saluto con la mano «Ehilà, salve» gli disse e i due spostarono lo sguardo e ammutolirono.

Loki rise e scosse la testa «Lasciali fare, non è importante» li guardò anche lui e poi aggiunse «A dire il vero non capisco il problema di tanta gente sulla sessualità. Maschio, femmina... che importa?»

«Già, perché sono inutili tutti, indiscriminatamente»

«Precisamente!» Loki sorrise e fece un gesto teatrale, per poi mettersi a ridacchiare insieme all’altro.

Furono poi interrotti dall’Hostess che portò loro da bere delle bibite che pretendevano di essere gassate ma erano scialbe e piene di zuccheri. Dal televisore poi partì una musica ritmata e simpatica con le riprese di Londra, ma non era un documentario, ma un qualche tipo di serie televisiva. Erano ormai le due di notte e rimasero in silenzio a guardare quel programma inglese e riposandosi un po’.

«Secondo te come fa ad avere i capelli così riccioluti?»

«Probabilmente glieli acconcia il suo blogger.»

Il viaggio proseguì tranquillamente senza turbolenze o scossoni e ad un certo punto Loki riuscì a dormire un poco, ma gli sembrò di venire immediatamente svegliato dall’altro quando la discesa dell’aereo si fece sentire. Sorvolarono la grande città e ne videro le sfolgoranti luci fino a quando atterrano e vennero fatti scendere sulla pista d’atterraggio.

L’aria era umida e fredda, arrossava le dita delle mani e la punta del naso, ma a Loki non diede fastidio, anzi era quasi familiare. «Ora che si fa?»

«Prendiamo la metropolitana» rispose il moro, tirando fuori dal suo zaino il libro che aveva mostrato a casa sua. «Qui dice che c’è una linea sotterranea di treni che porta praticamente ovunque. Se gli esseri umani hanno un po’ di cervello nella testa hanno messo una fermata vicino all’aeroporto».

Ed era così, infatti: presero il treno praticamente deserto e cambiarono qualche stazione, dopo aver interpretato una piantina della linea ferroviaria lasciata all’ingresso del treno. Alla fine uscirono dalla stazione salendo sulle scale mobili ed emersero nella città. «E quindi, Greenwich»

«Siamo arrivati»

Erano quasi le cinque.

Passarono vicino a costruzioni candide, costruite in modo speculare. Da oltre le inferriate si vedeva una statua nera di una donna seduta su un trono con la corona in testa. «Siamo vicini. Dovremmo andare di qui. È una collina»

Era giovedì notte e non c’era quasi nessuno per le strade. Si tennero per mano fino a che non arrivarono al luogo prestabilito. Loki prese il libro e andò alla pagina riguardante il meridiano e riuscì a distinguere ogni particolare della riproduzione e della realtà. «Ah!» sorrise all’altro e si affrettò sul luogo del meridiano. Il biondo gli era immediatamente dietro. «Siamo qui» spalancò gli occhi e si voltò a guardarlo. «Ci siamo arrivati davvero»

«Ne dubitavi?»

«Beh, sì» rispose Loki stringendo il libro tra le mani e arrotolandolo su sé stesso, elettrizzato. Gli fece segno di avvicinarsi e si posizionò dall’altra parte della linea del meridiano. «Sono dall’altra parte del mondo» e rise stupidamente «Mi sento un bambino. Non dovrei proprio essere qui a fare queste sciocchezze»

«È bello vederti felice» gli rispose il biondo, dall’altra parte della linea mentre tendeva le mani che Loki prontamente afferrò dall’altra parte «Ed è ancora più bello che tu sia con me adesso e che ti possa vedere»

«È una delle sdolcinatezze più mielose e zuccherose che mi abbiano mai detto» rise il principe. «Non dovresti trattarmi come una ragazza da compiacere»

«Sto compiacendo me stesso» gli sorrise. «La cosa che mi piace più di tutta la situazione? Che tu sia felice grazie a me. Come diresti tu, compiace il mio spirito narcisistico» lo tirò vicino a sé ma erano ancor da una parte e dall’altra della linea.

«Vedi? Stranamente da quando stai con me impari a conoscere meglio il mondo» fece un segno al posto in cui si trovavano «E te stesso»

«Grazie, signor pesce volante»

«Non la smetterai mai di chiamarmi così, vero?»

Il biondo rise e gli prese gli carezzò i capelli «No, direi di no» poggiò poi la sua fronte spaziosa alla sua e sospirò «Non so se riuscirò a lasciarti andare» la sua presa divenne ferrea. «Ho il fortissimo desiderio di fare il bruto e rapirti qui adesso»

«Non saresti tu a dovermi lasciar andare» Loki scosse la testa e si scostò di un poco «Non hai la minima idea di quanto sia tutto complicato»

«Allora semplifichiamo un po’»

Sorrise, capendo immediatamente cosa volesse fare e inclinò la testa per andargli incontro.

 

**Parte nona: tramontando e sorgendo**

 

Camminavano sulle sponde del Tamigi da un po’ il posto era praticamente deserto, anche se le luci si vedevano dall’altra parte della sponda. Le dita intrecciate, ma nascoste dalla loro vicinanza: le spalle quasi si sfioravano. «Cos’è quella cosa che si vede in lontananza?»

«Mi pare un ruota panoramica»

«Una ruota? Non era quella che si vedeva nella sigla del telefilm che hanno dato in aereo?»

Loki lasciò la sua mano e prese il libro che aveva nello zaino. Lo sfogliò per un po’ e poi disse : «Si chiama London Eye. Sì, è la ruota panoramica che abbiamo visto nella serie televisiva. È davvero molto alta»

Il biondo lo guardò intensamente, senza dire nulla.

Loki lo osservò in silenzio, poi quando capì disse: «Sarà sicuramente chiusa. Come facciamo a...»

«Tu sottovaluti il mio potere!» l’altro si voltò e camminò velocemente verso la ruota, quasi saltellando. «Immagina la città vista a quest’ora da quella altezza. Le stelle che potremmo vedere. L’alba. Andiamo a vedere lì l’alba. Dall’alto. Vuoi farlo?»

«Io...» Loki era dubbioso, poi vide la sua espressione piena di aspettativa e di felicità. «Lo desideri tanto?»

«Moltissimo. Le stelle qui si vedono ancora meno che ad Oslo. Ma da lassù potremo almeno ammirare il sorgere del sole»

«Le stelle ti piacciano così tanto?»

«Immensamente. Mi mancano parecchio, anche. Ti ho detto prima che a casa mia si vedono sempre»

«Allora lascia fare a me» gli disse Loki, avanzando fino a raggiungerlo e superarlo. Cominciò a correre. «Dobbiamo fare in fretta, il sole sorgerà tra poco!»

L’altro gli cose dietro con entusiasmo. Scivolarono insieme tra le vie lungo il fiume e attraversarono un ponte prima di arrivare con il fiatone alla base della ruota «È enorme!» commentò il biondo, alzando la testa e lanciando un fischio. «Ed è chiusa come dicevi tu»

«Dobbiamo entrare di nascosto»

Il vichingo rise «Ora ti dai all’illegalità?» Loki si voltò verso di lui e ghignò «Se non sbaglio non ti ho mai detto di non essere un criminale. Potrei essere un essere malvagio e recidivo, per quanto ne sai»

«Dimmi qualcosa che ti renderebbe meno eccezionale di quello che sei e poi potrai provare a sorprendermi» Il biondo gli si avvicinò e incrociò le mani porgendogliele «Ti aiuto a salire sulla recinzione» disse. Loki sbuffò e fece un occhiata eloquente prima di saltare dall’altra parte aiutandosi e issandosi con le mani. Scivolò elegantemente dall’altra parte della cancellata e gli fece un gesto della testa «Che fai, vieni o stai lì impalato?»

Anche il biondo saltò dall’altra parte, sorrideva: «E io che ti pensavo un tipo elegante che non si azzarda a sporcarsi le mani»

Loki si accigliò ma era davanti a lui, per cui non fu visto. _Tu non ai la minima idea di quanto siano sporche le mie mani._ «Sono pieno di sorprese, lo so» e invece gli sorrise, mascherando perfettamente il suo disagio.

«Altolà!» sentirono. Si fermarono come da comando e osservarono un omino munito di torcia e pistola avanzare. «Fermi e alzate le mani» Un raggio di luce impietoso colpì in pieno viso Loki che rimase abbagliato. Sentiva il biondo vicino a lui alzare le mani e sogghignare. Lo fulminò con gli occhi e lo avvertì: «Lascia fare a me, ci penso io»

Ci mancava che ci scappasse anche il morto. «Signore» disse poi, attirando l’attenzione della guardia e facendo un passo in avanti, poi un altro. L’umano gli puntò immediatamente la pistola ferma e gli intimò di fermarsi ma Loki non si spaventò affatto. Dubitava fortemente quelle rudimentali armi umani potessero fargli qualcosa. «Signore, non vogliamo fare alcun male»

«Questa è effrazione» la luce della torcia tremolò un po’ quando Loki lo guardò con occhi taglienti e ferini. «Tu non mi sparerai» gli disse, agitando piano due dita e rilasciando una sottilissima linea di seiðr appena percepibile e la diresse verso l’uomo che spalancò piano gli occhi e rimase immobile. Con l’altra mano e altra magia Loki sorrise appena e si avvicinò a lui e gli disse: «Va ai comandi principale e accendi tutto. Non appena l’avrai fatto ci farai salire sulla ruota e ti dimenticherai della nostra esistenza. Hai semplicemente fatto il tuo lavoro e non è successo nulla che tu abbia notato, mi hai capito?» l’uomo non fece segni di aver compreso ma rimase immobile e poi si voltò e si diresse vero la cabina di comando della ruota.

Loki tornò dal biondo sorridendo sornione, l’altro lo guardava con la faccia sbigottita. «Che gli hai detto per convincerlo a fare quello che volevamo?»

«So essere estremamente convincente» gli rispose, vantandosi un po’. «So usare molto bene le parole»

«Sì, lingua d’argento, ora basta pavoneggiarsi»

«A te sarebbe permesso e a me no?»

«Io sono io» rispose il biondo, prendendolo sotto braccio e indicando la ruota che si stava accendendo e illuminando di piccole luci laterali. Con un fragoroso “GLANG” si mosse la prima volta e cominciò a rotolare sul posto. Loki guardò il cielo scuro e buio «Dovremmo salire, sta per sorgere il sole»

«La profonda oscurità prima dell’alba» concordò l’altro. «Andiamo»

Si avviarono insieme e trovarono il tipo di prima che li attendeva alla pedana. L’uomo aprì il cancello e poi una capsula illuminata e dotata di un’amplissima finestra da cui si poteva osservare il paesaggio. Loki entrò seguito dal biondo e fece un gesto per congedare l’umano ancora ipnotizzato.

«Avrei potuto pagarlo» commentò «Invece di ricattarlo»

«Non l’ho ricattato»

«Mi sembravi abbastanza minaccioso, a giudicare dall’espressione che avevi mentre gli parlavi. Se non fossi me stesso, avrei avuto paura»

«È il principale motivo per cui non ho usato la mia arte oratoria per convincerti a lasciarmi stare» disse Loki, sedendosi alla panca all’interno della capsula mentre si muovevano in una lenta parabola. «E probabilmente non avrebbe avuto effetto»

«Forse lo avrebbe avuto» rispose il biondo, mettendosi davanti a lui, appoggiato al corrimano: guardava fuori dalla capsula la città che anche alla fine della notte mandava bagliori che illuminavano il cielo. «Penso che tu ti sia fatta una strana idea su di me» gli fece occhiata complice «Che io sia un qualche tipo di grand’uomo che non si scalfisce mai e che fa pazzie ogni giorno per inseguire qualche preda, conquistarla e passare ad altro»

«Non sono io la preda?» commentò distrattamente Loki, guardando l’interno della cabina per esaminare il punto che gli interessava.

«Sei tu ad aver conquistato me» rispose invece l’altro e il principe si fermò. Prima di voltarsi a guardarlo si fermò a sfiorare la parte del rivestimento che gli importava e gli impresse una considerevole quantità di seiðr. Poi si avvicinò al corrimano e si mise al suo fianco. «Perché dici così? Non sei tu ad aver ricevuto il grande onore di avermi potuto baciare?» l’altro ridacchiò.

«Non penso che potrei mai conquistare te» appoggiò il mento sulla mano e si abbassò sul corrimano, continuando a guardare fuori. «Potevo solo lasciare che fossi tu a conquistare me. Ed è la prima volta che accade. Che non mi dà fastidio pensare che ora che siamo alla fine, non sarai nella mia mente tra Amora e la prossima che dovrò inseguire. In qualche modo resterai al disopra e separato da tutto il resto. Per questo non voglio conoscere il tuo nome. Come se fossi un fantasma incontrato in sogno e...» si interruppe e si rizzò quando vide le luci spegnersi intorno a lui, e sotto di loro, a settori, spegnersi la città. Improvvisamente rimasero sospesi in alto nel cielo circondati dall’oscurità.

«Cos’è successo?»

«Pare un blackout» rispose Loki, distaccato e distratto. Gli importava della reazione del suo compagno più che di vedere la sua magia riuscita. Il biondo guardò l’oscurità e poi alzò gli occhi a cielo, dove ad est si vedevano ancora chiare le stelle.

«Le stelle!» disse ad un tratto «Guarda, di là ancora si vedono» indicò un punto nel cielo e poi si voltò a guardarlo «Non è magnifico?»

«Sì, direi di sì» rispose Loki guardandolo.

Il sorriso del biondo si attenuò piano piano e poi con un sussurro disse: «Se non credessi nelle coincidenze, direi che potrebbe essere colpa tua»

Loki sorrise e gli si avvicinò «Forse è così» disse «Ti ho detto che sono pieno di risorse»

L’altro scosse la testa batté le mani «E lo avresti fatto per me? Sono ancora un bruto incapace e violento»

«Sei il mio bruto incapace e violento» disse con serietà e il biondo trattenne il respiro. Loki gli sfiorò una guancia ruvida e poi guardò fuori dove il cielo si faceva azzurro e rosato. «Per pochi minuti ancora, per lo meno»

Non riuscì nemmeno a vederlo protendersi verso di lui, afferrargli la testa prepotentemente e unire le labbra alle sue con una foga e una rabbia che non aveva mai mostrato per tutta la notte. Lasciò Loki senza fiato e quasi incapace di reagire sotto quelle attenzioni così insistenti che gli fecero girare la testa «Non ci riesco» disse l’altro stringendogli la vita e il collo «Non so come fare ad andarmene al sorgere del sole e lasciarti stare per il resto della tua vita. Con te potrei fare qualsiasi cosa, andare ovunque. Voglio scordarmi di tutto il resto e non fare altro che viaggiare con te e fare pazzie. Per sempre. Andare dove vogliamo e dimenticarci di tutto il resto. Non voglio andarmene»

«Non farlo» lo implorò Loki «Se non vuoi non farlo. Non ce n’è bisogno. Posso mostrarti mondi di cui non hai idea. Lasciamo tutto e andiamo via. Non mi importa del resto»

«Non è possibile» la sua voce era rotta dal sentimento.

I raggi del sole iniziarono ad infiammare il cielo e a colpirli. Furono abbagliati dalla piccola cupola della stella incandescente che sorgeva infuocata dall’orizzonte. «Possiamo fare tutto. Non ci sono fili che ci legano»

«Io... non possiamo, io ho delle responsabilità che tu non puoi immaginare. Non sai cosa è la mia vita»

«Così anche la mia. Non mi importa. Non mi importa di mio padre o di ciò che vuole che faccia» Loki si aggrappò alle sue spalle «Non voglio affogare nella sua stessa pazzia. Non voglio tornare in dietro, non dopo tutto questo. Non ho mai conosciuto una persona come te, e non la rincontrerò mai. Non mi abbandonare ora che mi hai fatto vedere che c’è altro oltre quello che ho sempre creduto»

«Non posso. Sarebbe troppo per me e per te. Non sai quanto vorrei. Ti potrei dare il paradiso, in un modo in cui nemmeno riesci a pensare, ma non sarebbe giusto per te, di privarti di ciò che hai, e di ciò che sei solo per il mio desiderio egoistico. Non è giusto. Non è giusto»

«Non mi importa»

«Importa a me»

La ruota riprese a muoversi con un rumore sordo e metallico che li fece sussultare nel loro abbraccio. Osservarono il sole salire mentre loro scendevano piano e raggiungevano terra quando il sole ormai era completamente oltre l’orizzonte. Loki sciolse il loro abbraccio e l’altro lo guardò con durezza «Lo so che non capisci le mie motivazioni, ma ti prego, fidati di me. È meglio così: lo sapevamo da quando abbiamo cominciato»

«Non abbiamo cominciato nulla» Loki scosse la testa e si passò una mano sui capelli «Non è successo nulla, non è vero? Siamo estranei»

«Sì»

La porta della cabina si aprì e l’altro ne uscì in fretta, ma Loki lo seguì come una furia e tirandolo per una spalla lo voltò verso di lui «No! Che ipocrita! Non è vero. Non saremo mai più estranei! Ho vissuto una vita all’oscurità, pensavo che la notte fosse la mia casa, che il freddo e la solitudine fossero l’unica cosa che avessi, ai piedi di mio padre, ai suoi ordini! Non puoi venire da me e aprirmi il cuore e andartene e lasciarmi qui! Che essere privo di onore sei? Vigliacco!»

«No» il biondo scosse la testa «Non lo capisci? Io sono sempre stato un irresponsabile, bruto e irrispettoso! Non mi sono impegnato per nessun serio motivo! Ho preteso di essere il cacciatore, il conquistatore, il più grande di tutti, e tu mi hai battuto con... Non lo so neppure! Non so cosa mi hai fatto, non so se è la tua umanità o la tua storia o il tuo modo di trattarmi o semplicemente sei TU e basta... ora tornerò indietro e non mi basterà più nulla, non la ricchezza né null’altro perché mi hai fatto vedere quanto tutto il resto sia inutile e... ora mi sto forzando a fare la prima cosa altruistica che abbia mai fatto. Lasciarti stare. È meglio per te»

«Me ne frego!»

«Non ho bisogno che tu lo voglia»

«Non sai con chi stai parlando»

«NO, tu non sai nulla. Ora ti prego, basta. Non ci lasciamo con la rabbia nel cuore»

«Aspetta» Loki gli prese le mani «E non pensi a tutte le cose che potremmo fare? Immagina di voler fare qualcosa... Non ci saranno limiti, te lo prometto. Te l’ho detto ho risorse che non immagini»

«Non mi tentare»

«Ti prego. Non farlo»

«Addio» il biondo sfilò le mani dalle sue e scosse la testa «Per favore, rispetta la mia decisione»

Loki lo vide camminare lontano da lui verso il fiume, la sua schiena che lentamente si allontanava. E poi pensò lucidamente. Un’ondata di sensatezza gli tornò nella mente insieme alla luce del sole e si riscosse.

Suo padre.

I suoi fratelli.

La guerra.

La vendetta.

Non appena quello strano e impossibile individuo si allontanò da lui tutto ritornava com’era stato fino a quel momento ed era... freddo e distante. Lo prese un moto d’orrore che lo scosse come se lo avessero percosso. Ma era la sua vita e non poteva che essere lui a cambiarla. Quell’uomo aveva ragione, la loro sarebbe stata solo una ignobile fuga priva di onore. Lo osservò ancora camminare lontano e non riuscì a non pensare che tra poco, nel giro di un battito di cuore, quell’uomo sarebbe morto e sarebbe stato un ricordo.

Lui era Loki Laufeyson. Era un principe di Jotunheim e uno dei più potenti maghi dei nove regni. Lui era potente. Non avrebbe permesso che quell’essere assurdo e straordinario finisse la sua vita all’ombra di quelle sette miliardi di formiche che infestavano quel pianeta, quando tra loro vi era una stella. Lui era Loki e avrebbe potuto proteggerlo. Se lui non voleva fuggire in quel momento come un coniglio allora gli avrebbe dato una vita degna di questo nome, come tutti i più grandi hanno avuto.

«Se tu non vuoi soffrire» gli urlò dall’altra parte dello spiazzo «Non impedire a me di farlo. Non ti dirò il mio nome, ma dimmi il tuo»

«Non mi crederesti»

«Dimmelo ugualmente. Ti prometto che non ti cercherò in futuro, ma dimmelo»

Il biondo strinse le labbra, indeciso e poi rivolse un occhiata al cielo tinto di viola e sospirò «Thor» disse. «Mi chiamo Thor»

Loki emise un gemito e rimase impietrito mentre Thor se ne andava lontano, sparendo dalla sua vista, verso il sole.

Thor.

Il più grande guerriero dei novi mondi era stato con lui e...

Loki scoppiò a ridere. Tra le lacrime e a la realizzazione. Aveva a lungo creduto che non ci fosse risposta alla sua domanda. Sapeva che il suo søk non avrebbe attirato nessuno. Non c’era Jotun che nella sua lunga vita avesse potuto corrispondere in grandezza alla sua magia. Cercava un pari e non ce n’era da nessuna parte del suo pianeta. Era sicuro che tra gli umani non ci sarebbe stato nessuno degno. E aveva contenuto il suo richiamo perché non spaventasse quei futili esseri umani.

Ma il principe di Asgard, poteva esserlo. Nessuno più di Thor, il figlio di Odino, poteva essere degno. E questa, per le Norne, era davvero la più crudele e perfetta coincidenza nell’universo.

**Parte decima: Epilogo**

 

Tutti ad Asgard si erano accorti del cambiamento del principe. Ad un mese dal suo ritorno dal suo viaggio su Midgard era ancora silenzioso. Quando, ad un banchetto, era rimasto in silenzio a guardare davanti a sé, i primi a sorprendersi erano stati i suoi amici. Quando Odino lo aveva interpellato riguardo ad una questione militare, Thor aveva proposto la diplomazia e i suoi genitori avevano finalmente compreso che c’era di più che semplice tristezza per ciò che era successo con Amora, e non più rabbia.

Una sera, durante una cena con la famiglia e gli amici, aveva guardato il pesce arrostito e aveva detto enigmaticamente: «I pesci sono più saggi di noi» senza aggiungere spiegazione.

Quando Frigga e Odino avevano chiesto se sulla Terra fosse successo qualcosa, i Tre guerrieri non avevano saputo rispondere. Avevano festeggiato a lungo, si erano circondati di donne e si erano dimenticati dei loro problemi per quel po’ di tempo che serviva per rimettersi in forze. Poi una notte Thor aveva deciso che era tempo di tornare a casa e di smettere di scappare dalle responsabilità.

«Non sapete proprio cosa sia successo?» chiese la regina.

«Portò a casa un suo amico» disse Fandral senza ritenerlo un dato importante «E poi andò con lui a fare qualche pazzia di qualche genere. Può darsi che abbia litigato con quest’uomo e che forse abbia cambiato idea su Midgard, perché ha detto che non aveva intenzione di ritornarci nei prossimi anni»

«Sapete come si chiama questa persona?» chiese Odino.

«No, credo che nemmeno il principe conosca il suo nome. Non ce l’ha presentato»

Senza soluzione al dilemma passarono i giorni e tutti rimanevano sempre più sconvolti e sorpresi dal comportamento educato e ponderato del dio del tuono. A volte, sulla città dorata si annunciavano temporali, un fulmine cadeva a terra e poi un tuono lungo e potente seguiva e l’energia scemava. Qualcosa aveva cambiato il principe e molte erano le teorie del suo popolo per questo cambiamento.

«Forse ha incontrato una donna mortale e non la può avere»

«Forse è stato battuto in combattimento»

«Qualcuno gli ha fatto il lavaggio del cervello»

«Un mago l’ha sostituito con una copia!»

E poi non c’erano risposte e tutte le possibilità andavano bene. Alla fine pian piano ci si abituò al maturo e ponderato nuovo principe che non andava più in giro a mulinare il suo martello e far battaglia con ognuno. Lo si vedeva ancora spesso nelle locande con i suoi amici, o accompagnato da Lady Sif e tutti ora si aspettavano che scegliesse lei come nuova compagna, perché aveva rifiutato ogni compagnia femminile che non fosse stata lei. Tuttavia la bella guerriera dubitava molto della sua volontà di corteggiarla e spesso, quando pensava di non essere visto, poteva osservare nel principe una strana tristezza. Era sicura che avesse abbandonato qualcosa su quel pianeta e che avesse deciso di non averla per sé. Se il vecchio Thor voleva qualcosa, se la prendeva. Solo con la rinuncia spontanea avrebbe potuto subire un cambiamento simile. Ma erano speculazioni e il principe rimaneva muto: alla fine, il dilemma era irrisolvibile.

Finché ad una cena non ricevette una notizia da suo padre: «Per il tuo compleanno, figlio mio, ho invitato l’erede di Jotunheim. Spero non ti dispiaccia»

Thor era rimasto estremamente sorpreso: «Jotunheim?» disse «La tregua non richiedeva un isolamento assoluto?»

«Dovrebbe, certo. Ma il principe Loki ha cominciato una serie di trattative per una pace vera e propria che possa giovare al suo popolo. Così dimostra molta più saggezza del padre, ancora attaccato alla vendetta e all’odio»

«Sappiamo» aggiunse Frigga «che di recente ha iniziato una politica ostile a suo padre e che è riuscito ad aggiudicarsi molto seguito tra i suoi nobili e il popolo. Questo è sorprendente, vista la sua condizione. Deve avere grandi doti»

«Quali condizioni?»

«A quanto pare, è deforme e non è in grado di avere un compagno. Questo lo rende inadatto a generare un figlio. Ma altre voci vogliono il suo søk estremamente potente»

«Il søk?» chiese Thor, poi aprì gli occhi «Oh, sì forse ricordo. È il loro modo per cercare un compagno. Una sorta di domanda a cui può rispondere una sola persona nell’universo. Fu quello che accadde a mio nonno Borr, rispose allo Jotun Bestla»

«Si. Il søk è più forte in base a quanto è forte lo Jotun e non ammette un compagno inferiore. È una dinamica evolutiva, se vuoi, che permette il continuo miglioramento della specie. Mia madre era uno Jotun immensamente potente, dotato di una magia di un tipo così raro e speciale, così fertile e autorevole che solo il Padre Tutto poté rispondergli. Per gli Jotun è come un matrimonio. Non c’è possibilità di uscirne o di separazione. Io e i miei fratelli abbiamo raggiunto il nostro immenso potere grazie alla loro unione. Se Laufey si fosse arreso alla mia potenza, non avremmo dovuto rubargli il suo compagno Farbauti, il padre del principe Loki. Immagino che la sua lontananza lo abbia portato sempre più nell’odio e nella follia. Tuttavia suo figlio non ricorda la guerra e a quanto pare, gli importa più del regno che dall’astio del padre. Questo è immensamente lodevole. Invitandolo da noi gli faccio un grande onore, così potremo vederlo. E per l’occasione, instaurare un primo vero dialogo» Si fermò e poi guardò il figlio, alzando il sopracciglio dell’occhio vuoto «Sempre che non ti infastidisca l’idea di avere uno Jotun alla festa»

«Al contrario, padre. Se l’occasione può portare la pace, ne sono felice»

Frigga e Odino si erano guardati allibiti.

Passarono altre settimane e arrivavano doni dagli angoli dei nove regni per il principe ereditario. La città era in fermento per i preparativi per quella che era sempre la festa più grande dell’anno. E alla fine giunse la mattina dell’evento e il Bifrost era sempre più in fermento e quasi perennemente acceso, puntato in ogni dove per accogliere gli invitati, nobili e non.

Le stanze del castello erano piene di persone, la servitù sempre in movimento, le cucine lavoravano a ritmo serrato da due giorni. Le donne sfoggiavano i loro vestiti migliori, gli uomini cacciavano tra loro la più bella e amabile. Thor aveva cortesemente accettato l’augurio dei suoi amici e dei parenti ma era rimasto chiuso nelle sue stanze.

La cosa pareva sempre più strana e sorprendente.

Gli invitati erano tutti arrivati, tranne uno.

Odino mandò a chiamare il figlio e riunì la corte nella sala del trono, in previsione dell’arrivo del principe Loki. Aveva detto di volersi presentare nella sua più grande magnificenza e ricchezza e magnanimità, così da impressionare il giovane e il suo seguito, che immaginavano sarebbe stato poco e spaurito.

Così la curiosità salì alle stelle e tutti si chiedevano che aspetto potesse avere un gigante deforme, come quelli delle antiche favole che si raccontano ai bambini per spaventarli la notte. Molti si erano preparati ad un entrata un po’ forzata, alla schiacciante maestà di Odino su un malato e fragile principe di un mondo morto. Questo è quello che pensava il re. Era quello che credeva Thor. Non quello che immaginava Frigga: lei ricordava forme più del suo sposo gli anni della guerra, ricordava lo spirito di Farbauti e la determinazione anche nel decadimento e nella sconfitta di un popolo che un tempo, prima della fame e della guerra, era stato grande e potente come Asgard, al tempo di Borr e Bestla. Al tempo di Utgarð - Loki.

E poi, invece nulla di tutto quello accadde.

Con rimbombi potenti arrivarono i primi. Poi le porte si aprirono e un turbine immenso di seiðr schiaffeggiò i presenti. Era magia vibrante e potentissima che si abbattè come un onda su tutti e fece tremare le colonne. Il silenzio e lo sbigottimento calarono suoi presenti, quando i primi, enormi, giganti dalla pelle del colore del ghiaccio avanzarono. Entrarono in quattro file, ai lati soldati armati di lance di ghiaccio e con ampie corna che si arrotolavano sulla testa, occhi sanguigni che penetravano dagli elmi. Tra loro, dignitari e nobili, in coppia, alcuni accompagnati da bambini che erano alti quanto un uomo adulto, vestiti con pellicce candide o scure, le braccia ornate di metalli lucenti e pietre preziose che non si trovavano da nessun’altra parte nei nove regni e che avevano un nome solo nella lingua dei giganti.

Avanzarono con immensa dignità e grandezza verso il trono e si fermarono a poca distanza da esso, in processione di tanti, dove anche i bambini sfilavano, segno che Jotunheim non era il mondo sterile che tutti pensavano. In coda, sentinelle che battevano una bandiera blu si fermarono e il seguito si aprì in due ali e una figura, che tra loro era più bassa ed esile di un bambino ma che tra gli uomini era alto e robusto, venne avanti.

Era coperto da un cappuccio di pelliccia di lupo nero, il mantello era di un verde intenso. Gli abiti tipici di Jotunheim non gli coprivano il petto, che mostrava con fierezza i segni e le marcature della sua discendenza reale, gli avambracci ornati di cerchi d’oro e di ametiste, stivali bordati di pelliccia, uno scettro alto che terminava in una pietra azzurra e luminosa: da lui spirava quella portentosa energia che aveva fatto ammutolire tutti.

Dopo un minuto di silenzio, il Padre tutto parlò: «Benvenuto, Loki, figlio di Laufey, alla nostra festa. Che il tuo soggiorno qui possa essere piacevole e tranquillo, e che i nostri popoli convivino, in amicizia»

Ci fu ancora silenzio, quando il principe si sfilò il mantello e mostrò il suo viso. Intenso vociare ne seguì, perché non era affatto deforme. Non aveva le corna maestose degli altri giganti ma una folta chioma nera intrecciata sulle tempie e legata da anelli a spirale. La fronte era spaziosa e le sopracciglia sottili incorniciavano grandi occhi del colore del sangue. Non era affatto l’orribile creatura che si immaginavano ma un principe degno degli standard degli altri otto regni, potente mago e grande leader, stava ritto sotto il trono e quella magnificenza asgardiana che doveva piegarlo non lo toccava nemmeno.

Poi i suoi occhi vagarono dal re fino al principe. Thor ebbe un sussulto e un brivido. Spalancò gli occhi e la bocca, frenò a metà strada una mano che stava per andare a toccarsi il viso, ma il suo gesto non passò inosservato. Frigga lo vide e si accigliò, tornando poi a guardare il loro ospite.

«Ma quello somiglia...» sentì dire a Fandral, prima che Hogun lo facesse tacere con una gomitata. E alla regina fu tutto chiaro. Tornò a guardare il figlio ancora sconvolto e poi il principe, e pensò che forse, niente di ciò che stava succedendo era una coincidenza.

«Sono grato, Odino, per la vostra ospitalità» disse Loki, con la stessa identica voce che aveva usato su Midgard «E spero che il nostro umile dono venga apprezzato dal principe Thor» e con un gesto, fece portare al principe una grande cassa istoriata.

Thor la aprì e dentro vide un bellissimo tessuto rosso ripiegato su sé stesso: lo prese e vide che era un mantello di magnifica fattura con orlature d’argento e il bordo di pelliccia bianca.

«Non è facile su Jotunheim trovare qualcosa che sia rosso. Spero tu possa gradirlo e usarlo»

Thor lo osservò con lo stesso sorriso che gli aveva rivolto sulla terra «È forse il regalo più prezioso che abbia ricevuto» disse

E anche Loki a sua volta, sorrise.

La festa, quella sera, fu un tripudio di grandezza e splendore, seguiva i canoni di ostentazione che aveva dettato il re, ma passava in secondo piano riguardo al principe di Jotunheim, il quale veniva nominato più del dio del tuono. Non c’era nessuno per le strade della città che non si facesse raccontare la sua storia, ognuno avrebbe voluto vederlo e tutti attendevano una sua sfilata tra le vie al di fuori del castello nei giorni successivi, anche solo per tornare alle porte del Bifrost.

Freyja, seduta al suo posto osservava attentamente il giovane principe straniero con ammirazione e curiosità, chiedendosi fino a che punto quel fenomenale potere potesse spingersi. Forse avrebbe avuto qualcosa da insegnare al ragazzo o da farsi spiegare.

Loki era seduto alla sinistra del Padre Tutto, alla sua destra, in ordine, c’erano Frigga e Thor, il quale non riusciva a fare a meno di lanciare occhiate e piegarsi per guardare l’altro giovane che mangiava con eleganza i pomi di frutta sopra vassoi d’oro. Tra le musiche e i canti dei narratori molti guardavano il tavolo dedicato ai giganti che mangiavano voracemente ogni cosa venisse loro portata, mentre il loro principe era molto meno avido di cibo.

Aveva tolto il mantello e indossato una tunica nera e verde dal gusto Asgardiano che però non gli copriva i segni tipici della sua e specie. Thor, d’altra parte aveva eccezionalmente indossato il mantello rosso da lui donato, quando non aveva ancora aperto e visionato i doni di tutti gli altri.

«Allora» disse Odino ad un certo punto della cena «La tua grande magia è venuta prima di te, Principe Loki. Immagino tu abbia studiato a lungo»

«È così» rispose l’altro con voce melodica «E ammetto di non essere affatto avvezzo alle feste. Grandi divertimenti e magnifici balli non sono nell’attuale moda di Jotunheim»

Ci fu un momento di silenzio tra il re e la regina che ricordarono il pericoloso caso di carestia e spopolamento del pianeta dei giganti, ma Odino non demorse «Avrai avuto buoni insegnanti»

«Piuttosto direi grandi geni e la fortuna di essere nato nonostante tutto» disse, addentando una fetta di cibo.

Era un altro velato riferimento alla maledizione di sterilità che Odino ai suoi tempi aveva imposto a Farbauti e Laufey e che non era tuttavia stata abbastanza forte da impedire ai due di avere Loki. Il principe stava dimostrando di non aver dimenticato come loro credevano le sue origini e il passato dei sovrani di Asgard e Jotunheim. «Ma no, purtroppo» aggiunse poi pulendosi le labbra con la salvietta «Non ci sono stati altri grandi possessori di seiðr che hanno potuto guidarmi a lungo. Per la maggior parte sono autodidatta»

«È lodevole» commentò Thor «riuscire a imparare ad un usare un tale potere senza la guida di nessuno»

Loki fece un sorriso complice e lo guardò penetrante «La stessa cosa si può dire della maggior parte delle tue avventure, principe Thor. Non oso immaginare la gioia e la soddisfazione che certe conquiste possono offrire al cuore»

L’altro ridacchiò «Nessuna è mai stata rilevante»

«Ho saputo» aggiunse con voce più leggera Loki guardando da un’altra parte «Che è usanza di questa festa combattere con te» Si corrucciò teatralmente «Per quanto io possa trovarla un usanza bizzarra e, diciamo così, vichinga, ammetto senza difficoltà che mi incuriosisce»

Nessuno comprese il motivo per cui quelle parole suscitarono uno scoppio di ilarità nel principe, ma nessuno lo fermò, visto che al suo ospite non sembrava dare nessun fastidio «Certo, potrò vantarmi come si deve, solo più tardi. Un’altra usanza è dare spazio alle giovani che vogliono farsi notare»

«Oh, cielo» Loki alzò un sopracciglio «Una sfilata di bellezze?» fece un’espressione schifata che fece sorridere Frigga e suo figlio «Personalmente non vedo come un ostentazione del genere possa risultare attraente»

«Attraente? Per le Norne, mai!» Thor alzò gli occhi al cielo e poi si piegò verso di lui, oltre la testa della madre, mentre Loki fece lo stesso davanti a Odino «Ma ti svelo un segreto: è estremamente noioso!» risero entrambi e poi si ritrassero «Poi, solitamente, se una donna è particolarmente fortunata e brava, può vincere un mio bacio»

Loki quasi si strozzò col vino e poi lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato in un’espressione comica e divertita.

_Allora è così che hai imparato a baciare._

_Non dire che ti dispiaccia._

Thor girò la testa dall’altro lato, ridendo, mentre Loki continuava a mangiare, concentrato sul boccale d’oro che aveva davanti.

Odino continuava a guardare i due giovani e poi sua moglie con un’espressione di incomprensione sul viso ma la donna scosse la testa, sussurrando di lasciar correre.

La particolare affinità che correva tra i due principi non era passata inosservata a nessuno e molti continuavano a guardarli chiedendosi se mai si fossero incontrati prima.

La festa proseguì semplicemente per tutta la serata, fino all’arrivo della birra, anche se molti erano ormai ubriachi e canzoni di guerra e di conquiste - romantiche e non - risuonavano in cori per il grande salone. Finché una donna non si presentò davanti alla tavolata principale chiedendo attenzione.

Vestiva di verde e aveva una tiara che le incorniciava il volto, scarpe nere dagli intrecci di cerchi bianchi e un’espressione determinata.

«Amora» la nominò Odino richiamando la maggior parte dell’attenzione dei presenti su di lei.

Gli occhi di Loki viaggiarono immediatamente sulla sua figura, cercando di immaginarsi se per una creatura che non fosse uno Jotun potesse essere definita bella, poi guardò Thor che era accigliato e la guardava minaccioso. Anche il principe Asgardiano lo guardò e scosse la testa cercando di veicolargli che non era colpa sua, che lui non avrebbe voluto, ma dubitò che Loki avesse compreso.

La donna, di fatti, voleva esibirsi in onore di Thor e della sua festa in uno spettacolo di magia. La sua voce era femminile e stridula, determinata e chiaramente mirava a cercare di riconquistare il cuore del principe che si sentiva sempre di più irritato e innervosito dalla sua ostinazione.

E poi, fece un passo falso: - Come prima allieva della grande scuola di Freyja, sfido il mago e principe Loki a una gara di magia -

La sala si riempì di chiacchiericcio e di aspettativa, molti gridavano la loro voglia di voler assistere al duello. Thor si alzò in piedi dalla sedia con cipiglio arrabbiato e nervi esposti sulle braccia nude, pronto a rimproverare la donna per la sua maleducazione nei confronti dell’ospite e la sua inutile e petulante insistenza quando fu fermato da una mano sulla spalla che lo rassicurò.

Loki si era alzato e lo aveva raggiunto. «Non preoccupatevi» disse sia a lui sia ad Odino, irritato allo stesso modo: «Accetto con piacere la sfida. Prego, Amora l’Incantatrice: la tua fama è giunta fin giù nei regni inferiori e non attendevo altro che vedere il potere della precedente compagna del Principe Thor»

Con quelle parole non fece che innervosire ancor di più la donna che si irrigidì quando l’altro sottolineò la sua attuale situazione di estraneità con il dio de tuono.

La sala del banchetto era su una grande terrazza che si affacciava suoi giardini illuminati da fiaccole che nell’oscurità erano come stelle tremanti nel cielo. Amora si mise al suo centro e sprigionando la sua magia, che non era poi così insignificante come altri pensavano e dall’oscurità evocò figure leggere avvolte di verde che come fumo danzavano leggere nell’aria alla musica sottile degli strumenti animati magicamente.

Era uno spettacolo seducente e sottile, impalpabile ed etereo come quelle presenze che si muovevano come marionette nelle mani della maga, e della musica cadenzata e bassa, sensuale. Sfiorò i presenti con un tocco intimo e leggero: estremamente personale. Eppure la sua magia emise una nota scostante quando si avvicinò a Loki che la respinse senza difficoltà. Thor ebbe un brivido e strinse le mani a pugno per la rabbia. Non osava guardare il suo ospite per la vergogna e la sconvenienza di un simile spettacolo che solo poco tempo prima gli sarebbe piaciuto.

Quando lo spettacolo fu finito, tutti applaudirono, incantati e toccati da quella percezione onirica ed erotica che aveva stregato ognuno nel profondo, ma che non aveva toccato nessuno della famiglia reale, e quando Amora che sorrideva, guardò verso di loro, il suo sorriso si spense e si fece da parte per dar spazio al suo contendente che si mise nel posto centrale precedentemente occupato da lei, camminando dritto ed elegantemente, a mani strette dietro la schiena. Guardò i presenti che a loro volta lo guardavano attenti. Fece un sorriso furbo e magnetico, girandosi verso il tavolo reale e disse:

«Mi pare» cominciò «Che la magia che insegnate qui sia pregna di sensualità» guardò verso Amora e il suo sorriso si allargò. «È lodevole ed affascinante, senza dubbio. Certo è che su Jotunheim abbiamo una percezione diversa della sensualità, immagino che molti di voi lo sappiano. La nostra magia perciò sorvola sui... rituali di accoppiamento, se possiamo definirli così, e si focalizza su ciò che è il seiðr è veramente: morte e rinascita. Inverno e primavera»

E improvvisamente, turbinando lentamente, la neve prese a scendere dall’ampio e aperto soffitto della sala. Lo stupore fu generale e molti si alzarono in piedi per osservare meglio la neve che dal nulla si formava sulle loro teste e copriva lentamente il pavimento e i tavoli. Con il profumo del freddo e della neve nella sala l’oro cedette spazio all’argento e gli specchiava il ghiaccio: così l’intero interno e i giardini al di fuori sembrarono una grotta di stalattiti di ghiaccio e cristallo dalle mille sfumature del bianco, dell’azzurro e del blu.

Thor si guardò meravigliato intorno, dove la bellezza della neve vergine e del ghiaccio avevano tolto quell’alone appannato, splendente di Asgard e l’avevano sostituito con la bellezza e la durezza e la fragilità di Jotunheim. Fece un passo verso la parete ricoperta da sottili striature di ghiaccio lucente e si suoi piedi affondarono nella neve vergine con un suono soffice. Nella sala erano tutti estasiati dalla bellezza di quella visione e indicavano ognuno qualcosa di piccolo, un particolare sottilissimo che non si sarebbe visto da lontano.

«Così è l’inverno delle nostre vite: di ghiaccio, freddo, ma bellissimo e mortale» e mentre lo disse guardò il suo seguito che lo stava fissamente osservando «Ma l’inverno non è per sempre. Se non lo è su Jotunheim, non lo sarà nemmeno ad Asgard»

Tese una mano e dai suoi piedi sbocciò un piccolo germoglio verde scuro che si arrampicò velocemente nell’aria sbocciando in una rosa rossa come gli occhi degli Jotun. La neve si diradò e la stanza fu invasa dalle piante del giardino, erba soffice ricoprì il freddo e nudo marmo, edere si arrampicarono sulle colonne e fiori sbocciarono ai piedi dei presenti, dal soffitto pendevano fiori dai mille colori e dai profumi meravigliosi e la natura esplosa tra la fredda pietra attirò le lucciole che dal giardino, ronzando, entrarono nella stanza e volarono come stelle dai bagliori blu in un cielo fatto di fiori che pioveva petali.

Loki strappò la rosa e la pianta ai suoi piedi ne fece sbocciare altre dieci,e si diresse verso il tavolo reale e la donò alla regina «Non abbiamo familiarità con ciò che è femminile, ma la regalità, la bellezza e la pacatezza sono mille volte più affascinanti di qualsiasi volgarità»

Frigga ricevette la rosa con un sorriso incredibilmente ampio e lo ringraziò mille volte. La sala esplose in un ovazione in piedi e in applausi e fischi che gridavano il nome del principe.

Thor gli sorrise e gli si avvicinò per congratularsi vivamente, mentre Amora se ne andava via, schiumante di rabbia.

La festa continuò più allegra ed interessante di prima, mille persone che si accalcavano vicino al palco reale per poter vedere quell’ospite così sorprendente e fuori dal comune, ma furono accontentati in pochi: ad una certa ora lui e alcuni Jotun e Odino e i suoi consiglieri si ritirarono in una sala privata pregando Thor che invece avrebbe voluto seguirli a rimanere alla festa e a divertirsi e ad intrattenere gli ospiti ancora più su di giri di prima.

Loki ed Odino si ritirano per discutere altre questioni più importanti di un evento mondano e dopo la partenza dei due il tono di tutti si bilanciò, ritornando quello di una normale festa Asgardiana. Durante la loro assenza Thor decise di onorare la lunga tradizione dei duelli tra lui e gli uomini che avrebbero voluto battersi con lui: cominciò con gli ospiti importanti poi con altri principi e dignitari, grandi combattenti e generali e il dio del tuono, anche se stanco non venne battuto da nessuno.

Si erano tutti spostati all’esterno, dove anche il popolo non nobile riusciva a vedere i combattimenti. I più acclamati furono indubbiamente quelli con i suoi amici, che arrivarono alla fine, e che combatté uno contro tre, e poi quello tra lui e lady Sif, quando le folle impazzirono e videro la coppia che tutti ritenevano sarebbe succeduta ad Odino e Frigga. Fu in quel momento che il Padre Tutto e il suo ospite tornarono, in tempo per vedere l’ennesima vittoria del principe, trionfare e per poi stringersi la mano davanti ai presenti, i quali esultarono.

«Dunque avete raggiunto un accordo?» chiese Frigga a suo marito, il quale strinse le labbra: «Non direi. È piuttosto un accordo per stringere un accordo, subordinato ad un evento che non è... convenzionale» disse Odino osservando il figlio che si avvicinava al principe Loki e gli stringeva una mano chiedendogli delle trattative e poi ridendo a un commento dell’altro. «E che credo non accadrà mai»

La moglie seguì il suo sguardo e sorrise «Cosa ti dice che non sia possibile?» gli disse, prendendogli il braccio «Thor non avrebbe niente di simile da una donna e avrebbe un sostegno sicuro per il resto della sua vita»

«Credo che quel ragazzo sia nato con la condanna di non poter avere una risposta alla sua domanda»

«Io invece credo che tu non sappia tutta la storia, marito mio» Frigga sorrise e si stinse a lui. «Perché nostro figlio ha già scelto»

 

 

 

 

Così la festa fu meravigliosa, ma non fu essa ad essere ricordata per sempre dalle generazioni future: non fu la storia che venne passata da padre in figlio, da madre in figlia. Una notte di festeggiamenti in cui nessuno dormì e che milioni di persone ricordano. 

Era l’alba del giorno dopo quando una strana cosa accadde, qualcosa che venne percepito da tutti. Per qualcuno fu un formicolio alla base del collo, per altri una strana sensazione dietro gli occhi, per altri ancora un ronzio negli orecchi.

Per qualcuno fu una tenue e sussurrata domanda, fatta sul balcone dei giardini della reggia mentre il sole sorgeva sulle miriadi di stelle e nebulose che illuminavano il cielo e si vedevano persino di giorno.

 

 

 

 

Non erano un sorgere e un tramontare questa volta, ma un incontrarsi insieme, come due mortali umani tra la gente sfinita, stringendosi la mano e riconoscendosi.

Certo, si potrebbe andare avanti e parlare di come Odino rimase piuttosto sconvolto e di come Frigga al contrario li abbracciò entrambi. Si potrebbe approfondire lo shock degli asgardiani e la fuga di Amora.

Potremmo aggiungere che Odino rilasciò Farbauti e che lui e Laufey furono in grado di essere felici. Potrei continuare dicendo che il ritrovato padre, Loki e Freyja arrivarono alla conoscenza di magie così potenti e forti che riuscirono a riportare la vita su Jotunheim.

E poi dire della vita dei due principi insieme, e poi dei loro regni come Re e magari seguire la genealogia dei loro figli e figlie. Ma non servirebbe a nulla.

Alla fine questa non è la storia di un dopo, né la storia di un come. È la storia di una notte che ha avuto due albe su un giorno infinito. È la storia di come due persone, anche così aliene e diverse tra loro, anche se divise da anni di odio, in ogni universo, in ogni storia e in ogni immaginazione, alla fine, non possono che stare insieme.

Possono solo aprire la porta di quella gabbia d’oro e vedere il mondo oltre ad essa, volando via dalle bugie e vivere insieme. Per sempre.

 

 

FINE

 

 


End file.
